The Plan
by honesthannah
Summary: Revenge. A seven-letter word that means so much. And the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. All because of a plan for revenge that we made. The plan? Make him regret cheating on me and beg me to come back to him, by dating someone hotter. The problem? Two words. Austin Moon. My fake boyfriend. They say things don't always go as planned. And they're sure as hell right.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted my first version story because I didn't like how it was going, so sorry if you really did like that one. I have a different idea for what I want to happen. I rewrote this chapter and will rewrite the rest of the story, if you guys want me to continue with it. **

**I hope you like the first chapter of "The Plan." Well, it's more like a prologue, but you get the point :P**

* * *

Chapter One:

Two years. You date a guy for two years. And then you find out that he's been cheating on you with one of your so-called "friends." All because you wouldn't sleep with him and she would. If that douche bag hadn't dumped me or been cheating on me, I wouldn't be in this whole mess right now. Not that I would like going back to him anyway. But at least back then, my life seemed perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong. And now it's a complete mess.

Oh, sorry. You must be pretty confused right now. It's a long story. A really long story. Let's just start off with what's going on right now. We can get to the details later.

"Ally, wait!" He called after me in the hallway. "It's not what it looks like!" He pleaded as I heard him running behind me.

But I didn't listen to him. I couldn't. My heart and brain were telling me not to. To just keep walking. And so I did. I didn't care where I was going and I didn't know where, either. But all I did know was that I had to get the hell out of there. And fast.

"Ally! Please! I'm sorry!" His voice echoed down the hallway as I heard his distant footsteps getting closer from behind me. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Really? Because it looked like you were totally just making out with Kira Starr in the janitor's closet!" I turned around and snapped at him, my eyes at the brink of tearing up. And instantly I regretted looking at him and going against my mind's orders. He looked so upset. Sadness and regret written all over his face. My heart dropped seeing him like that.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake!" He begged, finally having caught up to me. His chocolate brown eyes looking deeply into mine, his blonde hair a mess from running, and he himself was completely out of breath.

"Forget it." I waved him off with my hand, not being able to look him straight in the eye. It hurt too much even being near him right then.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we were actually going out. It was only for the plan. I don't care." I told him and couldn't help but meet his eyes. I could see the flash of pain, guilt, and hurt go through them. But I couldn't stand seeing it. I turned away quickly and began walking away again. I had to get away from there as soon as I could, before he could see me breakdown. I was supposed to be strong. Not let anything break me. Especially him.

"I'm sorry Ally!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him. "I didn't mean to." I saw his eyes begin to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

It broke my heart seeing him like that. I was about to say something to soothe him, but then the memory of what I had just seen less than five minutes ago, flashed in my mind. And the small tinge of sympathy that I had just felt was completely gone again.

"I don't care Austin. It doesn't matter to me. We weren't a real couple, so it doesn't matter if you kissed another girl. You can do whatever you want. I got Dallas back, just like I wanted. The plan worked. You can have fun with Kira. It's over. We don't have to pretend to like each other anymore. Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it. I couldn't have done it without you. But there's nothing left between us anymore. You can go on and be with Kira. Have a nice life." I said, my voice trembling.

Even though it did matter that he kissed another girl. I did care. I did still want to pretend to be a couple with him. Only without the pretending part. I wanted to be the one that he _wanted _to kiss, not the one he had to for a plan. A stupid plan. But I couldn't let him know that. It was obvious that all that I had felt for him, he hadn't felt for me. Or else I wouldn't have just caught him kissing Kira in the janitor's closet.

But I couldn't let him see the pain that I was feeling. I wasn't one to break down and cry. I couldn't show him my vulnerability. I had to act strong, as if everything was fine. And like I totally did not want to break down crying right then and there. I wasn't that kind of person. People didn't expect that of me, so I had to act the way that they wanted me to. So if that meant sucking up my emotions and pretending that I was fine, so be it.

So that's why I used Dallas as an excuse. In all honesty, I couldn't have cared less about Dallas at that moment. Dallas didn't matter to me. I didn't want him back anymore. All I cared was about Austin. But he obviously didn't feel the same. And there was nothing that I could do to change that. He had showed me how he really felt about me, by kissing another girl. One of my own friends, to be exact.

Not being able to stand with him in the silence for any longer, I forced myself to give him a light smile and walk away again. I could feel the tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes, but I couldn't let him see them. I had to get away from there as fast as possible.

"Ally," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him. But I kept my eyes on the ground. I couldn't let him see how I was feeling.

"Ally." He said softly, trying to get his eyes to meet mine. But I kept looking down at the ground and away from him.

"It was a mistake." He told me, his voice breaking.

"It doesn't matter, Austin. You shouldn't be sorry. We weren't really going out. We can go back to our own lives. We don't have to act like we care about each other anymore." My heart broke as I said those last words. Because they were a lie. In the beginning I may not have cared about him, but now I really did. Or I used to, until I saw him with Kira.

"Ally- " He began.

"Don't Austin. Just don't." I cut him off, not being able to stand it anymore.

"There's nothing left for you to say or do. I saw all that I needed to know." My voice broke as I spoke.

"Ally-" He choked, grabbing my hand. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Goodbye Austin." I whispered and shook out of his grip. And then I walked away.

I didn't even have to look back at him to know that he was heartbroken. And hurt. And guilty. But it was his own fault. He had kissed her. He had chosen to kiss her. But there was no need for him to apologize. Nothing was going on between us anyway. It wasn't a big deal. Or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself to think. And so far, I wasn't being very successful.

And as I left, I couldn't help but hope that he would come running after me again, begging for my forgiveness, like he was before. Just one last time. And I would hug him and forgive him. And he would lift me up and twirl me like in those scenes in movies. But this wasn't a movie. This was my life. And real life is nothing like the movies.

And that time he didn't run after me. He didn't call my name or try to stop me from leaving. This time he just stood there watching me leave, or at least I thought he was. I couldn't let myself turn around to look around to make sure because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop the breakdown that I was on the verge of having. So, I walked out of the school. And the instant the doors slammed behind me, I felt myself collapse on the floor, sobbing. And I knew it was over. But I shouldn't have been upset. Especially over someone like him. But I was. and I couldn't help it.

But why should I have cared? It's not like we were really dating. We weren't a real couple. I shouldn't have been upset. It wasn't real. It had all been pretend. Well, at least at the start of it, it had been. At the start, it had been just a plan. An idea. A plot. But now? Now I'm not so sure.

All I know is that through the course of it all, I had somehow found myself falling in love with Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

Confused? You probably are. And I don't blame you. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to start off from here. So let me just explain myself.

They say that things don't always go as planned, right? Yup. And I've had to learn that the hard way. I'm Allyson. Allyson Dawson. But call me Ally for short.

And this is my story. A story about a plan that didn't turn out the way it was intended to. But in order for this all to make sense, I guess I'll just have to go back to the when it all started. Back to the beginning.

The first day of senior year.

I walked in, wearing my favorite outfit of skinny jeans, pink wedges, and a light pink tank top (Yes I like pink, don't judge). I was excited to start a brand new school year, and sadly, my last at Marino High. As I entered the halls, for my last first day ever, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of nostalgia. I was really going to miss this place next year.

I greeted everyone, having the typical first day of school conversations with all of them, you know? Asking them how their summers were, talking a little about mine, greeting them, and laughing here and there. It was a nice feeling to be known by everyone. But let's not get off topic here.

After speaking to everyone, and I mean _everyone, _I headed over to my locker to put away my things.

"Hey girl!" Trish, my best friend and partner in crime (you'll see why later, I just don't want to get too ahead of myself), when it came necessary, greeted me there.

"Trish!" I squealed and we hugged. I hadn't seen her all summer since she had gone on a cruise to Bermuda with her family. I, meanwhile, had gone up north to Canada to spend some time with my cousins. And I missed having her around. I'm sure we all miss our best friends when we go on vacation, am I right? Sorry, sorry. I got off topic again. That happens a lot to me. If you haven't realized, I'm a bit of a talker sometimes. Okay, fine. I'm a bit of a talker all of the time. Happy? Now where was I? Oh, right. Our conversation.

"How was your summer girl?!" Trish asked squeezing me tight again.

"It was good. Canada was pretty cool. I had fun and my family there was really nice. But you're the one who went on a cruise! Tell me, how was it?!" I replied, eager to know.

"The view was beautiful! And I'm not talking about just sight-seeing, if you know what I mean." She winked and I laughed. There was that same old sense of humor that I had missed for two months.

"You and boys." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Trish had been looking out for a guy since the eighth grade. She went through guys as fast as she went through jobs, maybe even faster, if that's even possible. And let me tell you, Trish goes through jobs pretty fast, if I do say so myself. She and working, not a really good pair.

"Speaking of guys, how are you and Dallas?" She questioned, smiling knowingly at me.

"We're doing great. We face-timed every day and we hung out the whole day after I came back from Canada. He was here all summer long for football." I explained with a smile.

Dallas was my boyfriend, if you didn't realize that by now. He was the guy that every girl in our school swooned over. And I was lucky enough to have gotten him first. Well, he actually asked me out. But there's no need for all of the full on details.

Dallas had those sexy, chocolate brown eyes that girls just drooled over. And he had that hair that flipped just the right way, the perfect body, and that dreamy, perfect, million-dollar smile. And if that didn't make you swoon over him, he was also the captain of the varsity football team. And just in case you didn't know, in Marino High, football was everything. And I mean _everything_.

But anyway, back to Dallas and me. We were the school's notorious "It" couple, I guess you can say. We had been for two years, since he asked me out and I said yes. And we were still going strong, to the dismay of the entire female population of the school. Like I cared. Not. But onwards with our talk.

"Aww! You guys are too cute! I just wish I could be with someone as long as you have been with Dallas." Trish said, sadly. "You guys are so happy together."

"Aww, Trish! Don't worry! You'll find the perfect guy one day and then you two will be happy together." I assured her. "You just haven't found him yet. But you will someday and it will be magical."

"Thanks Ally. I really hope so." She smiled genuinely at me. "And speaking of perfect guys, here comes yours right now." She motioned her head to someone behind me.

I turned around to see that Dallas was walking over to us smiling.

"Hey." He said as he came up to our lockers. He leaned against the one next to mine, and smiled down at me.

"Hi." I smiled back at him and he pulled me into him for a deep kiss. Every time we kiss, it feels just like the first one we shared, at the end of our first date. I can still remember it. Dallas had walked me home and then kissed me goodnight on the steps. I know, how romantic, right?! He's such a sweetheart! But anyway, back to the story. (Sorry, I tend to get off topic sometimes)

"I missed you, boo." He told me, while playing with one of my curls.

"I know. I missed you, too," I pouted. And then he kissed me again. And there were those sparks again.

The bell rang, signaling time for homeroom. Dallas straightened up and I turned back to my locker. Everyone around us immediately started closing their lockers and heading off to their first period classes.

"Can I walk you to class?" Dallas offered me, holding out his hand.

I looked at Trish, not knowing what to say. We had planned that her and I would walk to homeroom together that day, since we hadn't seen each other in so long. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"It's fine. We can talk during lunch. Go ahead you two." She smiled, closed her locker, and walked away.

I have the greatest best friend ever! Trish was always understanding about me and Dallas. She wasn't one to get jealous or overprotective. And that's why I loved her. Well that wasn't the only reason I loved her. But who has time to list all of them? I certainly don't!

"Let's go." I said, grabbing my books, shutting my locker, and turning to face him with a smile on my face. I still couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend after all these years.

He swung his arm over my shoulder and we walked down the hall, me leaning my head against his shoulder and him pulling me in close. Everyone smiling as the school's "It" couple walked by, as happy as ever.

But that was before. Before everything came crashing down.

* * *

You're probably thinking like "What the hell is this girl talking about? There's nothing wrong?! Her life is perfect!"

And I understand that. And you're right, for now. Nothing was wrong. _Yet_. But this is just the beginning of this little tale. And like all good stories, this is about to get more interesting. _A lot_ more interesting.

**Reviews would be pretty cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the wait! School has just been killer this week! And I had writer's block for most of this chapter. But enough of my excuses, here's chapter two. I hope you like it and that it's okay!**

Chapter Two:

Fast forward to two weeks later. The end of summer buzz still going around, but mostly everyone back in school mode. Of course there are those certain people who are never in school mode, but you get what I mean.

Nothing special happened within those two weeks, unless you think that any school day is exciting. And in that case, lucky you. Not that I'm not a huge fan of school (because I am). But those past two weeks just seemed to drag on, you know? And now it was Friday. And the first football game of the season. I know right? Yippee!

As if I had nothing better to do than to freeze my ass off, running around a football field, in a tight top and miniskirt on a Friday. And I mean _tight_. Like really skin-hugging tight. Did I forget to mention that I'm a cheerleader? Woops. My bad. And no, I'm not the captain. I'm _co_-captain. With Kira. Not that I mind though. It's much easier to be co-captain, than lead the entire team. I may be good at multitasking, but I'm not _that_ good. But anyway, as I was saying, it was really cold outside. And to say that I was shaking, would be an understatement. But of course, we couldn't do anything because it was our job to cheer and rile up the crowd. Our _non_-paying job. I know, it sucks right?

And mind you, September nights in Miami can get pretty cold. Well maybe not cold for you if you live in northern states, but for us Floridians, it was considered FREEZING. But that's getting off topic. So anyway, I, being Dallas' girlfriend and co-captain, had to go to the game. And there I was. Waiting by the bleachers with the other girls for the game to start. Hoping that my hands wouldn't fall off in the mean time.

"So Ally. Have you and Dallas gotten to third base yet?" Cassidy asked, getting the other girls to gather around to hear my answer.

I immediately blushed at the question. "Of course not Cass! We've barely gone to second!"

Of course, they always asked me that and the answer was always the same. I wanted to take things slow.

What? Is it so wrong to want to wait until after marriage? I don't think so.

"Damn girl! Why not? If I were you, I would have totally tapped that already!" Brooke exclaimed causing the other girls to laugh and causing me to turn even redder, if that's even possible.

"Yea. What are you waiting for?" Chelsea, a junior, asked. "You guys are like the It couple."

"Yea. I'm sure Dallas can't be _that_ patient." Kelly added. The meanwhile, I was turning redder and redder with every new comment. It was embarrassing to be talking about my sex life. Or in this case, my _non-existent_ sex life.

"Come on guys, there's no need to hassle Ally. It's her choice. If she and Dallas want to wait, then let them wait." Trish backed me up. Did I mention how much I loved her? (Talk about having an amazing best friend!) And yes, Trish is a cheerleader too.

"Whatever." Cassidy mumbled and started talking about _her_ latest night time fun with one of the football players, if you get my drift.

She is what you may consider, very sexually active, for lack of a nicer term. She has made it her job to sleep with every member on the football team that she could. And let's just say she's been pretty successful. Of course not with Dallas though. I mean she would've told me right? She wouldn't do that. Right? Of course not. Let's just move on, okay?

"Thank you!" I mouthed gratefully at Trish.

She nodded and smiled in return.

"Oh look! They're starting to come out!" Kira announced, thankfully switching their attention from me and my sex life, to staring at the boys as they ran out in their uniforms. And let me tell you, yellow may not be the best color, but those boys sure knew how to make it work. And damn did they rock it.

We waved our pompoms and jumped up and down, welcoming the boys as they ran onto the field. The crowd cheered, excited that the game was finally going to start.

"Alright guys. We're gonna start with the usual! Once all of boys are on the field, look at me or Ally. And we'll give you the signal." Kira instructed. The girls all nodded. Kira smiled at me. Out of the Three, which is what I call Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke, she was the nicest and the one I consider my second closest friend, behind Trish.

I kept my gaze on the boys, waiting till I saw the last one enter. Which of course had to be Dallas, he was captain after all. As he ran onto the field, he met my eyes and winked, causing me to blush. Then he blew me a kiss. I gave him a little flirty wave, before realizing that everyone else was getting into position and I quickly joined them.

Kira looked at me and nodded.

"Ready. Okay!" I yelled, and we began the routine.

And of course the crowd went wild, especially those hormonal teenage boys, if you get what I mean. They were whistling and cat-calling at us like crazy. Not that the girls minded. In fact, they adored it. Cassidy even threw in a few flips, booty shakes, and some really seductive hair flips, which in exchange got her more whoops and hollers from the boys. Freaking attention whore she is.

I, of course, being the loyal girlfriend that I was, refrained from any sexual behavior, instead turning to watch the game and cheer on Dallas. Not that I minded though. Even if I was single, I still wouldn't act the way Cassidy does.

* * *

A few touchdowns, lots of cheers, and a huge victory later, the game was over. It was a great win for Marino. And an awesome way to start off the season. The boys rocked and kicked ass with a score of 45 to 10. **(A/N: Not sure if this is a possible football score, so bear with me.)**

"Hey Ally." Trish came up to me in the locker room, as I was packing up my bag.

"Hey Trish." I smiled and stood up, grabbing my bag and we began walking out.

"That was a great game." She smiled.

"Yea. And an awesome way to start off the season. But I noticed a few missteps during the routine, so tell the girls that we'll work on it on Monday during practice."

"Okay." She nodded, as we walked out of the doors and entered the parking lot.

"But seriously, when are you guys going to go all the way?" She asked suddenly

"Trish!" I exclaimed, startled, shocked, and slightly embarrassed.

"When are you?" She repeated.

"Trish." I rolled my eyes. "You know I will when I'm ready." I answered, getting slightly annoyed. What happened to her having my back before? Was she turning into the other girls?

"Sorry. I don't mean to annoy you, Als. But I heard the girls talking and saying how it's weird that you two haven't done it yet. Everyone expects you two to have already. Cassidy says that if she were you, she would've done it a long time ago."

"I know. But they can wait," I said, coolly. It irritated me how people were so noisy when it came to my sex life. It wasn't any of they're business.

"And I don't care about Cassidy. Dallas isn't with her for a reason. I don't care what any of them have to say. It's none of their business what me and Dallas do or don't do, in this case."

"I'm just trying to help you Ally. You don't want to lose him, do you?" She said, seriously.

"I'm not going to lose him." I replied. "Why would I lose him anyway?"

Trish sighed. "Dallas is a guy Ally. And he, like any normal guy, wants to get in bed with someone. And you two have been going out for two years, and he still hasn't gotten any action from you."

"He gets action. We always make-out and hook up." I defended.

"Yea. But that's not the kind of action he wants. And you know that." Trish replied.

"So? Why does that matter?" I said, offended. "He shouldn't just be with me so that he can sleep with me and go off and tell that to his friends."

"I know." She sighed. "But it's just….." she stopped.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"If you guys don't have any action soon, then you're gonna lose him."

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"If Dallas doesn't get what he wants, which is to sleep with you, soon, he's going to leave. He may be patient, but he's not _that _patient." She looked down.

I just sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't everybody just let it go!

"Are you serious?" I snapped at her, instantly regretting it.

"I'm sorry Als. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Trish looked down.

I sighed. "I know, Trish. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Thank you. I appreciate it." I smiled at her and we hugged.

"You'll be okay?" She asked, as we let go.

"Yea." I smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Don't let it get to you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry, Trish. I won't let it. I promise." But I wasn't so sure of it.

"Good." Trish smiled at me. "How you getting home?"

"Dallas is driving me." I answered, no longer not in the mood to see him.

"Okay. Well I'll see you Monday. Or tomorrow, if you want to hang out." She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, and she walked off.

I waved to her and made my way to Dallas' car. But I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. I knew that I had promised her that I wouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help myself. The girls always bothered me about when I would get in bed with him, but this time it was different. This time I actually felt like they were getting annoyed with me. And I knew that I shouldn't have cared about them or what they said, especially Cassidy, but I couldn't help myself.

But the minute that I saw Dallas, my mood instantly changed. I completely forgot about what the girls had said and just cheered up at the sight of him. Which is kinda ironic, I know. But a girl can't help how she feels around her boyfriend! So don't judge!

"Hey babe," he said, leaning on the hood of his car. His football buddies around him. They whistled at me as I approached.

"Hey guys." I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dallas told them.

"Alright man. Catch you later." Trent bro-hugged him.

"Later." Elliot hi-5ed him.

"Great game man," Jack nodded.

"You looked hot tonight." Dallas stood up when they left, so that he was looking down at me. "You looked totally sexy in that uniform."

"Thanks." I blushed at the comment. "You guys were really good. Especially you. You were awesome." I beamed.

"Thanks, babe. But I was only good because you were there. " He replied, making me smile. He was so sweet because he thought of me as his lucky charm.

"That's my job." I smiled. And I leaned on my tiptoes, so that I could plant a kiss on his lips. But this time, something felt off. Maybe I was being paranoid over the whole locker room incident. I didn't know. But I didn't want to think about it.

"You ready to go?" He pulled away.

I nodded. "Yea."

"Great. I was hoping we could fool around a little bit." He hinted.

"Dallas." I rolled my eyes. "You know my parents are home."

"Come on, please. At least before you go inside." He begged, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Dallas. You know that's not going to work." I warned.

"Please." He pouted, but I stood my ground, shaking my head. And then he started kissing my neck.

"Oh, Dallas!" I moaned. "Stop!" But he wouldn't, instead kissing me lower and lower. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine!"

"Yes!" He said, happily.

"You're so lucky you're cute." I rolled my eyes and got into his car.

"I know." He shrugs innocently, as he sits down in the driver's seat.

* * *

The drive to my house is pretty quiet, Dallas and I not saying a word. Usually I would start up a conversation about something that Kira or one of the other girls said, but that night, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Especially considering the only thing I did have to talk about was what had been said in the locker room. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to hear that.

"You alright, babe?" Dallas asks, turning to me once he parks his car in front of my house.

"Yea. I'm fine." I answer quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you sure? You seem really quiet. Did something happen?" He pushes on with the questions. Of course I don't want to answer them, but I do appreciate how caring he is.

"Yea. Nothing's wrong." I say, a little on edge. He looks taken aback. I'm not one to snap easily or often.

"Sorry." I smile apologetically. "I'm just really tired." I lie.

"Oh, well if you want to go home you can. I mean we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I was about to say yes and leave, but then I began thinking about what the Trish had said.

"_If you guys don't have any action soon, then you're gonna lose him."_

I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want to lose him. But I wasn't ready to go _that _far. At least not yet.

"Ally?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Yea." I say quickly and crash my lips onto his passionately, Trish's words in my mind.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, pulling away.

I think about Trish's words and nod yes, and the next thing I know his lips are back on mine.

**~ A little while later ~**

"Dallas!" I moan as he begins to kiss my neck. Deep slow kisses, making time pass between each one and making my want for more grow stronger with each one.

His hands go up my shirt, grabbing my sides and squeezing hard, making me hold back another moan. My hands are on his hair, grabbing his locks and pulling him in closer to me. I arch my back to give him better access to my neck. He starts kissing me lower. I look back at the clock on the dashboard in his car, wondering how long we've been at this. The game ended at nine and we got to my house around nine thirty, and now it was eleven. My parents were going to kill me.

Just as I was about to stop and tell Dallas that I had to go, he brought his mouth back up to mine, biting my lip hard, causing me to moan. I kissed back hard, momentarily forgetting about having to go. His tongue begged for entrance once more, which I readily gave in to. I suppressed another moan as I felt him explore my mouth again. He pulled me in closer to him, his hands squeezing my hips. While my hands were by his shirt, holding onto his chest. He was muscular, no doubt about that.

He stops to take a breath, and I take my chance to start kissing _his _neck. He has a soft spot, right below his ear, that only I know about. And I use it to my advantage.

"Ally." He groans, and I feel him arch back in his seat as I kiss him. Yup. I got the spot. I smile greedily as I begin to kiss his neck, like he was with mine. But something about tonight just doesn't feel right. I can't stop thinking about what Trish told me about what the girls had said. It was all that had been on my mind that entire night. Just swirling and echoing in my brain.

"Ally." He growls and grasps my ass, squeezing it tight. He crashes his lips back onto mine and we keep kissing, again and again. His hands travel up my back, giving me shivers while mine explore his abs. And damn he sure knows how to work out.

We return to kissing each other heatedly and passionately. And my eyes travel back to the clock, which was blinking 11: 30.

"Dallas." I pull away from him, out of breath and panting.

"Yea?" He asks and I can see by his heavy breathing that he's out of breath, too.

"It's getting late."

He looks at the clock. "Shit! It is!" He sits up from his seat instantly.

"I guess we got a little carried away," I joke, straightening myself up.

"Yea we did." He smiles at me and we both chuckle.

"I better get going." I begin to leave. But he pulls me back and starts kissing me again.

"Dallas!" I exclaim. "You know I have to go and so do you. Besides, I don't think we'll be able to stop if we start again."

"Well maybe that'll be a good thing." He winks.

"Dallas." I roll my eyes and give him a quick kiss on his cheek and get out of the car. I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but think that part of him actually meant it. And I was really wondering if I should've let him keep going.

"Fine." He sighs, but I could see the sparkle in his eye and I know that he is faking being sad. He gets out of the car to walk me to the door.

"Thank you for the ride," I smile as we reach my front steps. "And for walking me to the door."

"Thank _you_ for tonight." He beams and winks again.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea," he agrees and kisses me one more time before hopping down the sidewalk and walking back into his car.

I smile and wave at him as he drives off and enter the house, sighing and leaning against the door. Sure I had fun with our make out session in the car, but I felt really troubled. I was wondering whether or not I should've gone all the way with him that night. I hoped that what Trish said wasn't true. That he wouldn't dump me just because I refused to have sex with him. And I knew that I told her I wouldn't let it get to me. That I wouldn't let it bother me. But the truth was, it was too late.

It already had.

**Reviews are nice :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

To say that things were different after that night, would have been an understatement. They completely changed. Completely.

At first, after that heated make out session in the car, things between me and Dallas were really good. But then when I wanted to slow them down a little bit, they worsened and tremendously fast. And then they suddenly became really stressed and forced. It felt as if we were just forcing our relationship those days. Sure we held hands, kissed, and did all of those other couple-y things. But it just didn't feel right. We would barely hang out after school and on the weekends. He was constantly blowing me off for "football" practice or to hang out with his friends. And I knew that something was up. I just didn't want to bring up my suspicions. Things were bad enough. I didn't need him knowing that I suspected him of cheating. We never talked anymore. But whenever our friends were around, we pretended that everything was fine. Well, at least it seemed like they were to him. I mean that to me it seemed like he was fine. You know what? I'm confusing myself. Let's just move on.

So I was beginning to fear that all of it was because I still refused to sleep with him. We would still make out and hook up sometimes, but it just felt different. He was no longer asking me if I wanted to go farther, even when he knew the answer would be no. It was as if he had just stopped trying. He had given up. On me at least. The flame that had once been there for us was long gone. Maybe it was because we had grown older, but deep inside, I knew that it was just the beginning of our end. And there was nothing that I could do about it. There was no stopping it.

I had become quieter and would be lost in thought all of the time. Trish and the girls would often have to snap me out of it in the middle of our conversations. I rarely said anything anymore and just kept to myself. I knew Trish noticed that something was wrong with me, but she didn't know what or how to bring it up. And it was mostly because I pushed her and everyone else away. I just wanted to be alone as much as I could. My parents even noticed a change in my behavior, but I pushed them away, too. I turned my attention back to my school work and working on more routines for the squad. But my heart was no longer in the team. I honestly felt so lost those days. It was like I was a stranger in my own body. And I didn't know how to get out and back to my old self. I didn't know who I was anymore. It was as if Ally Dawson had disappeared and was lost somewhere inside of me. Because that happy, go lucky, cheery, brunette girl that had once been, was gone and I didn't know how to get her back.

And then one day it all came crashing down. Just as I told you guys it would. I wasn't expecting anything that day. But of course something would've had to happen. Or else I wouldn't be telling you guys this story right now and you wouldn't be bothering to waste your time reading it. By the way, did I ever say thank you for reading it? I didn't? My bad. Well thanks. There. I said it. Oh, right. Back to the story.

The day had gone by okay. Trish, Kira, and Brooke trying to start a conversation with me in the morning, like they had been trying for the past few weeks. But as usual it didn't work. I would just nod, not paying attention to them at all. And the moment the bell rang, I would run off as fast as I could. Dallas no longer walked me to my locker or to class. He rarely drove me anymore either. And I really didn't care. I knew things with me and him were long over. I was just waiting for it to be official.

And I know you're probably all wondering if she was waiting to get dumped, then why come up with the entire plan? Well I would give you an answer. Except I don't have one. I honestly don't know why I even let Trish convince me to go through with the plan. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could actually make a guy jealous. I don't know. Well actually now that I'm starting to think about, I guess I would be for revenge. Yes. Revenge. That's it. There's you're answer. But as for why? You'll just have to find out later. But enough of my little monologue. On with the story.

Lunch had come and passed, me sitting alone at the edge of the table while Trish, Kira, Brooke, and Cassidy gossiped. The boys were at the other end discussing football, even though the season was almost over. And soon enough the end of the school day had come. I was by my locker, packing up my bag, when Dallas came over to me.

"Hey." He said, nervously. He was playing with his hands, a sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Hi." I said softly, my voice a little edgy.

"C-can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. I closed my locker and hung my bag over my shoulder. Dallas grabbed my hand and walked us down the hall.

We turned a corner and he stopped.

"It's about us." He began, nervously. "I …we …..… things…. just haven't been the same lately." He paused and I knew that this was it.

"I don't know how to say this…. But I think we should break up."

And with those seven little words, everything came crashing down. My life as I had known it, would never be the same.

"It's because I won't sleep with you, isn't it?" I asked. "Ever since that night of the first football game things have changed. First they were good and fine. Nothing was wrong. But then after I wanted to take it slow, it all went down. Slowly it all began to crumble. And I get it now."

He was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Was I really just a trophy to you? A contest? To try to show to your friends that you could sleep with someone like me? Was that all that the past two years been about to you?" I began to cry, because I realized actually how much it hurt. I believed that he wanted to be with me for me, not just so he could tell his friends how I was in bed. "I thought you were different Dallas. I really did. But I was wrong."

"I'm sorry Ally." He begged. "I just-"

"Save it." I cut him off once more. "I don't need to hear it. I knew it all along. I just can't believe what an idiot I was."

And he was about to say something again, but then he was interrupted. But this time, it wasn't by me.

"Dallas! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Cassidy's voice sounded from the hallway. "Did you dump that slut already? Let's go to my house. My parents aren't home." She came up to him and kissed him passionately, completely not realizing that I was right there. And then it hit me.

"Cassidy? So you've been sleeping with Cassidy?!" I exclaimed, horrified.

Him breaking up with me was one thing, but cheating on me? With my own so-called friend? It was a whole different story. He had betrayed me and my trust. And it was like a slap to my face. I couldn't believe it. My entire heart had dropped and I felt sick in the pit of my stomach. I was completely shocked and hurt. My back had been stabbed by my boyfriend and my friend. It was unbelievable.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! Hi!" Cassidy said, astonished. "I didn't see you there." She laughed nervously.

"Ally. It's not what it looks like." Dallas pleaded.

"What the hell? You cheated on me with one of my friends? What the hell?!" I repeated, completely in shock. It was a betrayal that I never thought I would have to face. (But then I did face it again. Talk about déjà vu! Sorry. Bad timing. My bad)

"And you." I turned to glare at Cassidy. "How could you? I thought you were my friend! You slept with my boyfriend? What is wrong with you? How could you do this to me? How could you stab me in the back? Both of you!" I was sobbing, unable to hold back my tears. It was all too much for me.

"Ally." Dallas said.

"How long?" I asked, my voice shaking. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks," he mumbled, looking down. "I'm so sorry Als."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"I never wanted you to find out like this. I'm sorry."

"Were you really that desperate to have sex with someone that you had to go behind my back and have it with my friend?" I hissed at him. "And you. Did you really want to have everything that was mine that you had to go and sleep with him?! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Ally, I'm sorry." Cassidy apologized. "I just couldn't help myself. It just… happened."

"No. It didn't just "happen" Cass. You obviously wanted it to, or else you wouldn't have done it. I should've seen it from the start. The way you acted when I first started dating him." I spoke, angrily. "I can't believe this." I had never been so hurt in my life. I didn't even know how to describe it. I still don't now.

"I'm really sorry Ally." Dallas repeated.

"I'm so sorry." Cassidy looked down.

"Just forget it. I don't need to hear your apologies." I waved them off and walked away, not even trying to stop the tears from falling. My entire life had just shattered and the pain I was feeling, was unbearable. And I knew I couldn't handle it alone. It was finally time to open up to someone again.

* * *

"Yes?" Trish opened the door. She gasped. "Oh my gosh Ally! What happened?" She asked.

"He broke up with me and he was sleeping with someone." I spoke, barely above a whisper and let another wave of tears come over me.

"He cheated on me with Cassidy." I said before I completely broke down in her arms.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it sucked. I was just having an UNBELIEVABLE amount of trouble writing this chapter. I just didn't know where I wanted it to go and end. This is probably like the tenth rewrite (probably more, actually). And I'm being completely honest. I rewrote this so many times, I even lost count. And I am also really sorry that it was much shorter than my other chapters. I was just really lost when it came to writing this. So please forgive me and bear with me until next time! And feel free to give some ideas, of you have any. PM or review them. I would really appreciate them.**

**So again, I am really sorry that it was horrible and really short. *bows head down in shame* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. *sobs***

**And sorry for being melodramatic, I tend to do that sometimes...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews; they really made me feel better about chapter three. Here's chapter four. I hope you like it. Sorry in advance for the language, I was just feeling really angry and emotional while I was writing it. :P**

_Previously on "The Plan"_

"_Yes?" Trish opened the door. She gasped. "Oh my gosh Ally! What happened?" She asked._

"_He broke up with me and he was sleeping with Cassidy." I spoke, barely above a whisper and let another wave of tears come over me._

"_He cheated." I said before I completely broke down in her arms._

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Oh my god, Ally! I am so sorry!" Trish exclaimed as she hugged me tight. "I can't believe that bastard." She snarled. "Or that skank."

"We were together for two years. Two years! I thought that I might even marry him! But it's all over." I sobbed. "Two years just wasted on nothing. Two years of my life just thrown down the drain."

"I am so sorry, Ally. No one deserves that." Trish said, sympathetically. "I'm going to kill him." She hissed. "And I'll kill that little blonde bitch, too."

"He-he-he was cheating on me." I stuttered. "With… with….. Cassidy!" I broke down once more. "How could he do this to me?"

"I was nice to him. And I supported him and I dealt with his obsession with football. And he just dumps me for her? Was I that bad of a girlfriend? Just because I didn't want to sleep with him?" I spoke through tears.

"So he had to go and sleep with someone else behind my back? Am I that horrible of a person to deserve that?!"

"No Ally! You are an amazing person who doesn't deserve a dick like him. You don't have to sleep with a guy to be a good girlfriend." Trish soothed, petting my hair as I cried into her arms on the living room couch. "You were a great one. And if he is stupid enough not to see that, then so be it. That douche bag can go to hell for all I care."

"Did those two years mean nothing to him? W-were they all just a contest to see how long it would take for him to get in bed with me? Was I just a trophy to him? To show his friends that he could sleep with someone like me? Is that all I am? A trophy?" I spoke quietly.

"No you are not Ally! You are a wonderful, caring, smart, sweet, and hardworking person. And you are my best friend. Who cares about an asshole like him? Screw him. He just lost something amazing." Trish said, in hopes of making me feel better. But it wasn't working. The initial shock that he had been cheating on me still hadn't sunk in. (It still hasn't to this day)

"Did all he want to do was sleep with me? So he breaks up with me just because I'm not like other girls and didn't want to have sex with him? Is it wrong for me to want to wait? Was that all that he really he cared about? Getting with me in bed? Is that all those two years were for him? An attempt to seduce me into sleeping with him?"

"I am so sorry Ally. I don't even know what to say to you. I just can't believe that he would do something like that. I thought he was better than that, but he's a complete jerk. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this." Trish apologized. "But I promise, that we'll make it through together."

"I wasted two years on that jerk face! Two freaking years! All over! Just like that! And he already moved on from me with her! As if I meant nothing to him! I am nothing!" I broke down again.

"Oh, no Ally! That's not true at all. Dallas is a jerk and always will be. And who cares about Cassidy? She can go to hell." She spat.

"But why would he choose her over me? Just because I'm not willing to sleep with him and she is? Is that really it? He ended a two year relationship for a little slut like her? How is that fair!?" I bawled.

"Dallas is an asshole who doesn't know what he just gave up. He can have fun fucking Cassidy, that slut. Stupid man-whore." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but I still heard her and it made me giggle a little bit.

"Oh! I heard a giggle!" She teased. "Someone's trying not to smile!"

I was really glad to be talking to her again. I had missed her sarcasm and her ability to say what she wanted, without fearing the consequences. And how she always put me in a good mood, even when I was feeling down. Like I was at that moment. It felt nice to open up to someone after holding in all of my emotions for all of those months, especially since that person was Trish, my best friend. Even though the reason I was opening up was because I had just been broken up with by my boyfriend of two years and I had just found out that he had been cheating on me. And even if Trish was just letting me say what I needed to. It felt nice. A feeling that I hadn't known in months.

"Thanks Trish." I laughed lightly and blew my nose, slowly cheering up.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yea." I sniffled. "It's just a huge shock, you know?" I laughed gently and sat up from leaning against her. I was getting over the break up, but I was still quite hurt by the betrayal. I had thought that Dallas was my boyfriend and that Cassidy was my friend, but clearly I had been wrong.

"I'm sorry that I have been so locked up and quiet lately. I just haven't been myself." I explained quietly.

"What happened to you?" She asked, with hesitation, as if she was unsure if I was ready to talk about that. But I was and I nodded to urge her on. I wanted to tell someone everything and I was finally ready to do it.

"I mean after the night of the football game. That's when I first noticed the changes. After that night and whatever you and Dallas did," she raised her eyebrows, causing me to blush slightly. "Things between you two were going so well. And then one day, they just went south." She stopped, seeing that I was willing to share. "But I didn't want to say anything."

I sighed. "That night, the one of the football game, me and him had a very….. _intense _make out session." I started. "And we stopped before things got out of hand. And as you said, things were really good. We would always be kissing and holding hands and happy after that." I paused.

"It was because of what I told you that night, wasn't it?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh my gosh Ally! I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been so worried about losing him, then things wouldn't have gotten so messed up!" She exclaimed.

"No, they still would have. Who knows how long it would have been till he started sleeping with Cassidy and dumped me. At least this way I suspected that he was going to break up with me and I was ready for it." I shrugged, trying to hold back tears.

"But you still wouldn't have been ready for the fact that he was cheating on you." Trish added, sadly. "I am so sorry Ally. And I know I keep saying that, but that's all that I know to say. This is all a big shock to me." She said.

"It's an even bigger one for me." I spoke with a smile, feeling better and better. But it was a slow recovery process and it would take time for me to fully heal, but I was making progress. Especially considering that I had dated him for two years. _Dated. _The word still stung and so did the realization. Me and Dallas were no more. It was done over. And it felt really weird to think about it.

"So then what happened?" Trish snapped me out of my thoughts and back to telling her how things changed.

"And then one night, when we were in his car, we were making out again. And things were getting really heated. And I realized that he wanted to have sex with me right then and there, and I wasn't ready." My voice began shaking as I thought back to that night.

* * *

_- Flashback –_

_His hands were by my ribs, groping me and squeezing tight. I was sitting on his lap straddling him as he gave my neck long, passionate kisses. I brought his face up to mine with my hands and gently pressed my lips on his. He followed suit and soon we were making out again. Meanwhile, his hands were travelling up and down my shirt and mine were wrapped around his neck._

"_Ally." He said in between kisses as he began to pull off my shirt. "Let's go to the back."_

"_Dallas." I stopped kissing him. "You know I'm not ready for this." I told him. It was a topic that we had gone over multiple times. Call me pure and a good Christian, but I really believed in sex after marriage._

"_Come on." He spoke as he started kissing down my neck and unbuttoning my shirt. "Please."_

"_Dallas." I whined._

"_Ally." He mimicked._

"_We've talked about this befor-." He cut me off with his lips on mine._

"_Hmmm?" He mumbled as he began kissing down my now exposed shoulders._

"_Dallas." I moved his face, so his eyes would meet mine. "I'm not ready."_

"_Then when are you going to be ready? It's been two years," he spoke, exasperated. A tinge of annoyance and anger in his voice._

_I was taken aback by his tone and pulled away from him._

"_I'm sorry Als. That came out wrong. Let's just go back to kissing." He offered._

"_Fine." I agreed, re-buttoning my shirt and placed my lips back on his. He quickly responded by pulling me in closer and biting my lip. I stifled back a moan and instead focused on finding his sweet spot. But the spark was gone._

_Another thirty minutes passed by with no problem. But then he started getting frisky with his hands once more and his kisses started getting lower and lower._

"_Dallas." I stopped._

"_What babe?" He said, and then continued to kiss my neck._

"_Can we slow things down a little bit?" I asked. They were getting way too intense for my liking._

"_Come on Ally. You gotta live a little." He said. And then started kissing my shoulder again._

"_Dallas, stop." I commanded and pulled away from him._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to go back to kissing."_

"_No. You did." I replied coolly. "I just agreed to. We're just going really fast." I said innocently._

"_Then what the hell else do you want to do?" He snapped angrily._

_I gasped, shocked at his sudden anger. _

"_I want to go home." I said._

"_No, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said, leaning in to kiss me again._

"_Take me home. Please." I said, my voice shaking._

"_Als." He whispered._

"_I want to go home." I repeated, and folded my arms._

"_Fine." He hissed and started the car. _

_The drive to my house was filled with an intense silence. When he pulled up, I just got out of the car without saying a word. I walked into my house, greeted my parents, walked up to my room, and fell down on my bed crying._

_- End of Flashback-_

* * *

Tears were brought back to my eyes as I recalled that night.

"So it was all because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Trish asked, surprised.

"Yea." I nodded. "After that day, things just got worse and worse. And here we are now."

"But why didn't you tell me or the girls?" She said, hurt.

"I'm sorry Trish. I just wasn't myself back then. I didn't want anyone to know, it hurt me to know that things with me and him were ending. And besides, everyone thought of us as the "It" couple and what would they think if we broke up? So we agreed to act like everything was fine in public, so no one would suspect anything."

"So that's why you became so secluded," She realized.

"Yea." I shook my head. "I felt the spark that we had was gone and I didn't know what to do to get it back. And I just didn't feel like myself. That's why I buried myself into my schoolwork and making up routines for the girls. I just didn't want to face the truth, I guess."

"Aw Ally. You should've told me. I would've helped you get through it."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. My relationship, the one everyone talked about and wanted to have, was crumbling right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was so lost. I just wanted to be alone." I looked down.

"Awwww Als." She hugged me tight. "I'm just glad you're talking again."

"Me too." I smiled lightly, still not feeling one hundred percent better. But it did feel good to talk to someone. And have them hear everything that I had been holding in for three months.

"I'm just still really shocked and upset about the fact that he cheated on me." I explained.

"I know." She said. "And we're going to get him back for it." She smiled evilly.

"Trish." I warned.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Trish. I know you have something in mind." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine." Trish sighed. "I want to get revenge on him for what he did to you."

"Okay." I said, thinking. Getting revenge. It was an idea. A Trish kind of idea. But an idea nonetheless. And the more I contemplated it, the more appealing it became. It would be a great way to get rid of all of the resent that I had against him. And knowing Trish, I knew the idea was going to be an interesting one. And it sure was.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I knew you'd come around."

"I didn't say that, I just want to hear what you're thinking of doing."

"I'll take that as a yes. And anyway. I was thinking and why don't we make him jealous?" she offered.

"Make him jealous." I repeated, running the thought through my mind. Make him jealous. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. And the more it made me think about him and Cassidy. Which made me even more eager to go through with it, whatever way of making him jealous Trish would come up with. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Well you said that all he ever wanted to do was sleep with you-."

"No! I am not sleeping with someone else!" I cut her off quickly, knowing where she was going with that sentence.

"Damn," She whined and I rolled me eyes.

"We need to think of something good." I said and she nodded, thinking.

She gasped. "I got it!"

"What?" I asked, excited.

"We'll make him jealous by having you date someone hotter." Trish exclaimed, proudly.

"But I don't want to date some random guy!" I said. But still the idea it self was genius. And I kinda wish that I had come up with it myself. But you didn't need to know that. So moving on with the scheming.

"You're not going to be really dating him. You'll be pretending to going out with him, until Dallas gets jealous and begs for you to come back to him." She explained. And I was actually loving the idea. Make Dallas jealous by dating someone better. It was perfect. Leave it to Trish to find a great way to get revenge on someone. She was after all, the best person when it came to revenge. It was her calling, you could say. But, there was only one little problem. Who were we going to use?

"That's a great idea Trish. But where exactly are we going to find someone hotter than Dallas that goes to our school? All of the girls think that Dallas is the hottest. How are we going to find someone that they think is hotter?" I spoke. "There's not exactly anyone new that we could use."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." She smiled, evilly. "I have just the person in mind."

* * *

**Who do you think Trish is talking about? I'm pretty sure we all know, LOL. So what did you guys think about this chapter? It came to me much more easily than the last one and I would really like to thank all of you who commented for your support. **

**And a special thanks to **WinterFairy7337**, and **HungerGamesFan11** for your help and support. I really, really appreciate it. You guys really helped me feel a lot better. :)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I want to know how you guys feel, so I can take that into consideration in the next chapter. :)**

**~honesthannah**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Trish asked me as we walked up the steps to the school. It had been three days since Dallas and I had broken up. And since I found out that he had been cheating on me with Cassidy. And since Trish and I had come up with the plan.

"Yea." I answered, taking deep breaths. This was going to be my first public appearance being newly single. And by the way news travels in this town; I knew the entire student body would have already been notified about mine and Dallas' split. Of course it still hurt to think about it. But I wasn't that upset about the break up. I was more hurt that he had cheated on me.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I'm sure that everyone will understand if you're absent for a few days." Trish said as we reached the doors.

"No, Trish. I have to do this. They can't think that I'm heartbroken over the break up. I can't let them see me like that. Especially Dallas and Cassidy. I have to show them that I'm fine." I tried to say as strongly as I could. But even I was thinking about not going in. I didn't think that I was ready to face anyone after Friday. Especially Dallas and Cassidy. But I had to. I, as co-captain of the cheerleading squad and as valedictorian, had to show that I was strong and not broken over something like this. I felt like I owed it to all of them. But most importantly, I owed it to myself. To prove to myself that I could be strong.

"You are strong," Trish smiled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized that I must have been thinking out loud.

"Thanks Trish." I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure about this Ally? Are you really sure?" She questioned me once more, giving me a last minute chance to bail and go home.

"Yea." I nodded and took one last deep breath. This was it. Trish put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, showing her encouragement. "Okay." I breathed and opened the yellow doors.

Instantly all eyes were on me. Everyone pausing their conversations to stop and stare at me and see how I looked. All of eyes were locked onto me, watching my every move. I took another deep breath, and plastered on the biggest fake smile I had ever put on before. I could do this, I kept reminding myself. It was just the first day. Things would only get easier from here. I looked around and decided to strike up a conversation with someone.

"Hey Karissa." I stopped walking and waved to a girl with black hair, by her locker. She just stared back at me, not saying a word. "How was your weekend?" I asked.

Still no answer.

"Um, it was good," she finally answered, extremely quietly.

"That's great to here." I beamed and continued walking.

"Cute dress Anna! I love it!"

"Love the new hair Taylor!"

"How was the game, Matty?"

"I'll see you at practice Kelsey!"

I attempted to talk to other students. I was trying to show them that I was fine and that there was no need to be staring at me like I was a ghost. That it was all okay. But instead, it seemed to confuse them even more. A few people replied shyly, as if they were scared of talking to me. But most of them stayed quiet, some even avoiding eye contact. And honestly, I found it kind of offensive. It's not like Dallas and I were a package. I was my own person and I didn't get why they couldn't understand that.

Sure I was used to people always staring at me when I walked in. But this time it was different. This time it was because I was no longer dating the hottest guy in the school. I was no longer taken. I was single for the first time in two years. And it actually felt sort of nice. Of course I was still upset over being dumped, but I was ready to move on. If Dallas could, then I could too. And so could they.

"Damn. That was intense." Trish whispered to me as we got to our lockers.

"I know." I nodded, opening mine and looking at the mirror I had hanging in it, readjusting my makeup and hair. "I was trying to strike up conversations, but they were all just frozen."

"I know," She agreed. "They make it seem like something died." She added, as she began putting her books away.

"Something did die." I replied. "Mine and Dallas' relationship. But it's not that big of a deal. So what we broke up? Things happen. If he and I can move on, then so can they." I shrugged, reapplying my mascara. "It's not like we were married or anything."

"I know. But some people actually thought that you would be one day. I guess it's as much as a shock to them as it was to you."

"I get that. But it's not like it's the end of the world. So what we're not together? Things just don't work out sometimes." I spoke, my voice tinged with annoyance.

"Oh my gosh Ally!" I heard Kira's voice from the hall before I was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. "I heard what happened. I am so sorry."

"It's fine Kir." I smiled warmly at her.

"Are you okay?" she let go, to look me over.

"Yea I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She hugged me once more.

"I'm fine Kir, don't worry about it." I tried to smile as genuinely as I could.

"How you holding up?" Brooke asked, coming up to us. She hugged me tight, too.

"I'm good guys. I just want to move on from all of the drama." I told them.

"I heard he got together with Cassidy." She whispered.

"Yea. He was cheating on me with her." I said, surprised that they didn't know already.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, Ally! I am so sorry!" Kira exclaimed and hugged me tight again.

"What a jerk! And that bitch! I can't believe it. God Ally. I'm so sorry. The break up was bad enough, but this? It's horrible!" Brooke hugged me once more, too.

"No. It's okay. There's no need for you guys to be sorry. It's not your fault that he is a douche bag or that Cassidy is a traitor and a slut." I shrugged.

"We're so sorry Ally." Kira spoke, sympathetically.

"Are you okay? With all of this?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"Yea. Are you going to talk to him or hang out around him?" Kira added. "Won't things be weird?"

"We're both mature, and he can move on if he wants to. And yea I'll talk to him. There's no reason that things should be awkward between us. He's still football captain and I'm still cheer co-captain. We can still socialize even though we're no longer going out."

"Wow Als. You're so okay about all of this." Kira said, surprised.

"Why shouldn't I be okay with this? It's not like me and Dallas were going to last forever." I replied. But the words hurt. Because part of me did think that me and him were really going to get married one day in the future.

"Yea. But let's not talk about this anymore. There's no need to discuss it. It's between Dallas and Ally." Trish jumped in, seeing as how I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore.

"I just can't believe that Cassidy would do that." Brooke spoke.

"Well she is like the slut of the school, it was bound to happen. No offense Ally." Kira turned to face me.

"None taken. I'm was kind of suspecting something anyway. But let's move on. How are we going to do practice today?" I asked, to change topics.

"We can just do drills and work on adjustments in the routine." Kira said.

"Great." I smiled, happy to finally be talking about something else besides me and Dallas.

"Jeez. Everyone's so quiet." Brooke said, looking around at the other students, who were all busy staring at us. But at the sounds of the front doors opening, they all turned to look at the entrance. And of course Dallas and Cassidy just happened to walk in holding hands. And the sight of her disgusted me. I knew Dallas and he was one to blame, but not as much as her. I knew he wouldn't have been able to resist her advances for long. But the betrayal still hurt.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kira asked quietly, turning back to face me.

I was about to answer, when he, of course, just had to walk over to me.

"Hey Ally. I wanted to talk ….about …you know." He started off, clearly nervous.

"There's nothing left to say." I said coolly. Trying my best to hold back from slapping him across his face.

"I'm really sorry." He began to speak again.

"I don't need to hear it Dallas." I cut him off. "What we had was nice, but it's done now. You made your choice, and that's it. You and I both faced the consequences. I hope you're happy with Cassidy. She's a really lucky girl." I smiled at him, even though what I wanted to do was punch and kick him for all of the pain that he had caused me on Friday.

"I'm sorry about it all. I wish it didn't happen like it did."

"I know, but it did. And there's nothing we could do about it. There's nothing left to say on the topic."

"I didn't mean to ...…. you know ...…with Cassidy." He whispered as the bell rang.

"Save it Dallas. You obviously did, or else you wouldn't have. But you know what? Who cares? It happened. It's over between me and you. You've moved on with Cassidy. That's great. So we can move on with this, too."

"But Ally-." He said.

"There's no reason why we can't still be friends." I patted his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class. I'll see you around." I grabbed my books, closed my locker, and walked past him and off to class. Trish, Kira , and Brooke coming right after me.

"OMG Ally! That was amazing!" Kira exclaimed as she and Trish caught up to me.

"Yea. You took that really well. You were totally awesome! You were so calm and serious!" Brooke agreed.

"Well it's the truth. We broke up, so what? It's time for us to move on." I shrugged as we continued walking.

"So did you guys see the new kid, yet? I heard that he's from California." Kira asked us.

"What new kid?" I questioned. I never knew there was a new kid.

"He's just some kid in my Science class." Trish jumped in, cutting me off from any more questions. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyway. I can't believe that Dallas actually walked into school with that whore." She said, quickly switching the topic.

"I know right! What are you going to do about Cassidy, Ally? With her being on the team and all…..." Brooke said.

"Well what can I do? If she's on the team, then she can be on the team."

"Yea. But I mean about her and Dallas. Are you going to get revenge or something?" She asked.

"We've got that handled." Trish smiled slyly at me as she answered.

"Ohhh." Kira raised her eyebrows.

"It's nothing." I assured them. I would ask Trish about the new kid later.

"Well, gotta head to math, see you later." Kira said. She and Brooke both hugged me and Trish once more, before turning the corner and heading off to class.

"So speaking of revenge," I began. "When are you going to show me this guy? If he even goes to this school."

"Don't worry, it'll be soon enough."

"Trish." I whined. "What are you hiding from me? And what about that new kid?"

"Oh you'll see Ally. You'll see," she smiled slyly and walked into the room, ending the discussion.

I was about to ask her what she meant, but I was cut off by Ms. Morris.

"Ally!" She exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I spoke, my voice a little edgy.

"Well it's just that I …um ….heard …. that… um… never mind." She stuttered, flustered.

And I realized that she was referring to the break up. I completely forgot that even the teachers would've found out.

"Don't worry about that Ms. Morris, I'm fine." I smiled at her and took my seat, the class staring blankly at me.

"That's good to hear." The older woman smiled at me as she got up from her desk.

"Now class…" she began to talk and just like that, the day began.

* * *

The rest of the day went by so slowly. People kept staring at me wherever I went, stopping their conversations whenever I walked by. Until Trish finally yelled at them to stop staring and go back to their lives during lunch. Dallas kept trying to talk to me, but either I would avoid him or Cassidy would pull him to her to hook up. And it disgusted me. Dallas and I never were that open to PDA when we were going out. But it was as if Cassidy wanted to rub it in everyone's face, especially mine, that she had finally won Dallas. And oh how I wanted to go and smack her, but I had to keep my cool and show everyone that I was okay. And I actually was, for the most part.

Yes it still hurt to see Cassidy next to Dallas, because it was my spot. Well I mean it used to be my spot. But I knew I had to get over it if I wanted to make the plan be a success. And speaking of the plan, I kept trying to get Trish alone to talk to me about the guy that she had in mind. And I was also trying to keep an eye out for the new guy, but I hadn't seen him at all that day.

And now it was the end of the day and I was busy packing up my locker. Practice had been cancelled that day because of some accident in the gym. Not that I minded. It had been an exhausting day and I wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down, with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book. I shut my locker and was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked behind me.

"Trish!" I turned around to see her. "Hey. And I was just going to head home, since practice was cancelled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She questioned.

"Um… what?" I said, confused.

"The plan, of course!" She exclaimed.

"What about the plan?"

"I'm going to show you the guy I have in mind!" She said, excitedly. "Now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Trish! Where are we going?" I exclaimed.

"To his locker," she said as if it were obvious. We kept walking, well I should say she kept pulling me, until she suddenly stopped at a corner.

"Over there." She whispered, as she bent down and sat on the floor.

I looked over to her to see a tall, blonde boy packing up his locker.

"That's him?" I questioned. I hadn't seen him before. And then it dawned on me. _This _was the new kid. And it all made sense. Trish had planned it all out. Using the new kid was genius! No one knew who he was, and it was perfect!

"Yup." Trish nodded, proudly.

I just knelt down, examining him. I could see that he was built, because he was wearing a blue, v-neck t-shirt, which showed off his muscles. His skin was golden, a clear sign that he was from California or southern Florida. And judging on what Kira had told us, it was the latter. His blonde locks fell perfectly over his eyes, whose color I couldn't see.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Trish said, quietly.

"And say what? Hi, do you want to pretend to go with me?!" I asked.

"No! Of course not! You have to be secluded and secretive."

"Fine." I said, standing up from the spot where we had been sitting. "Wish me luck." I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi." I said, suddenly extremely nervous. A feeling that I never had.

"Hey." He said, closing his locker and looking down at me. He had beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that you could just get lost in. But I quickly snapped myself out of it, remembering that there was business that I had to get to.

He towered over me, his gaze locked in mine, and I guessed that he was probably six feet tall, a few inches taller than Dallas. "How may I help you…..?" He asked.

"It's Ally. And the question is, how may _I_ help _you_?" I said, leaning against the lockers, instantly getting into flirting mode. I thought that if I wanted this guy to willingly help me out, then I would have to be as seductive as possible. Which was quite easy, considering how good looking he was.

He just looked back at me, confused.

I sighed. "You're new right? And I'm sure you really don't like being stared at everywhere you go. Having nowhere to sit or no one to talk to…." I spoke, leaning in closer to him.

"I get it." He said, getting annoyed.

"So, I'm willing to make a deal with you..." I said, looking at my fingers and acting as professional as possible.

"The name's Austin. And what kind of deal? And what would I get out of it?" he questioned. And I knew that I was getting him interested in what I had to say.

"Well, Austin, you can be popular. Be part of the in-crowd. Have somewhere to sit and people to talk to. You would no longer be thought of as just the new kid."

"Okay." He replied, thinking. "But how are you sure of that happening?"

"Because, sweetie. I'm part of that crowd. Heck, I lead that crowd," I answered, seeing that he was getting really interested.

"Okay. What's the deal?"

"I knew you'd come around," I beamed.

"I never said that I'm going through with it. I'm just considering it." He told me. Being safe. Smart kid.

"Fine." I said, but I knew that I already had him in the palm of my hand. "Well I'm just going to save all of the details and keep this short." I began.

"Yea." He pushed me to continue.

"Pretend to go out with me." I said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pretend to go out with me."

"Why?" He asked.

"We'll go through details later." I answered. "So...… what do you say? Will you do it?"

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, Ally. It's a deal. I'll go out with you." He held out his hand, smiling at me.

"Perfect." I smiled back, taking it and shaking it.

And just like that, the plan began.

* * *

**I'm actually really, really happy with how this chapter played out. So now Austin was introduced and the real fun begins. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Winter break. A time to relax and be happy that the school year is almost over. A time to have fun and hang with your family and friends. A time to let go of all of your problems for one week and welcome the warmth of the holidays. And that was exactly what I had wished to be doing. Not meeting at a café to discuss a plan with a complete stranger. Happy Holidays! Not. And I happen to like the holidays. So blame Trish for my Scrooge-ness. (And yes. I know that it's not a real word. But let's just pretend it is, 'kay? Good. Moving on)

It was all her idea to have all of us meet up and figure out all of the details of our fake romance. But of course she had to bail this morning. And instead decided that only Austin and I should meet. And before you ask, no. It was not a date. Under any circumstances. I was only going out to the café with him, for the sake of the plan, okay. I would never have done it otherwise. Just to make that clear. At this point in our relationship, I wouldn't have gone to see him if it weren't for the plan. (Obviously that has changed now, but let's just stick to the story.)

Not that Trish herself had anything better to do, no matter whatever excuse she made up. I knew that she was just too lazy to get up that early and have to get dressed and go out. And I knew her holiday would have consisted of getting various jobs and being fired from them at record speeds. And of course she didn't have to go to a surprise meeting with a guy, that her best friend threw at her in the morning. Oh, no. She got to lie down in her warm bed for another few hours. But I, on the other hand, had actually had plans. I was hoping to have time to spend with my parents, considering how cold I had been to them in the recent months. But instead if that, here I was stuck sitting in a booth next to Austin Moon. And he wasn't exactly the warmest flame in the fire. In fact, he was far from it. Being quite edgy and distant. Which I guess is pretty typical for being the new kid. I would've known, having been one myself years ago.

But that still didn't help the awkwardness and tenseness that fell between us whenever we were alone. I, being quite the socialite and a very good communicator, if I do say so myself, usually would've been able to start a conversation with anyone. But with Austin it was different. I wasn't myself around him. I felt so awkward, nervous, and self-conscious about whatever I did when I was near him. A feeling that I hadn't had with Dallas. Well, until a few months ago. But you know what I mean. I never cared about how I acted around Dallas, and he and I had actually dated. But Austin and I weren't even a "couple" yet, and here I was being so graceless and awkward. I was like a whole different person around him! And it was something that drove me crazy, because I didn't even know why! (I'm sure we all do know by now)

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sure." I said, surprised. We had been there for nearly fifteen minutes already and it was the first thing he had said to me, besides the quiet "Hi" he gave me when we first got there.

"Thanks. I'd like a hot chocolate." I answered him, shyly. See what I mean? Now when in hell would I ever be shy, before I met this guy? Exactly. Never!

"Okay. I'll be right back." He started getting up.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for me." I said, standing up after him. "I can buy it myself."

"No, Ally. It's fine. I insist." He smiled at me genuinely. The first time since I had met him. And it honestly threw me off guard.

"You don't have to," I protested.

"But I want to. If we're going to be acting like a couple, might as well start now, you know?" He smiled and made his way to the cashier, ending the discussion before I could say anything back.

I rolled my eyes in frustration at his "win". I didn't want him thinking that I couldn't do things myself. But here he was ordering for me. I sighed angrily and waited for him to return. Well it's not that I minded him offering to pay, it was nice. I agree with that. But I was an independent girl and liked doing things myself. Especially around obnoxious new kids. And I know that it's really weird. But it's not my fault! Like I said before, I act so strangely around him! One second I'm all weird around him and the next I get so irritated with him! Is that even normal? I didn't think so either.

"Here you go." Austin came back a few minutes later, snapping me out of my thoughts, holding two drinks. He passed one to me and I took it.

"Thank you. But you really didn't have to." I said, as I took a sip from it.

"It's no problem." He shrugged, sipping his own drink.

"How'd you know that I like a sprinkle of nutmeg in my hot chocolate?" I asked him, incredulously. Only Trish and Dallas knew that. Dallas tending to forget often. Fine. More like every time. But that's not the point here, okay? Jeez. So demanding.

"I just guessed." He shrugged. "You just seem like a nutmeg kind of girl." He smirked. And I could tell that he wasn't telling me something, but I played it off.

"Oh I see, Mr. Iced Latte with Whipped Cream and Cinnamon." I retorted. Two can play this game.

"How'd you know?" He asked, shocked.

"I just guessed." I mimicked him. Now I was the one that was smirking.

"But seriously, how'd you know?" He repeated.

"It's on your cup, genius." I answered, sarcastically.

He looked at me confused. And then at the label on the drink, saw that I was right, and pouted with defeat. I held back a giggle. I hated to admit it, but he looked really cute when he did that.

"Now, how'd you know about mine?" I asked him.

"I was behind you in line one day and I remembered what you ordered," He answered, the smirk returning to his face.

"And what were you doing listening to my order?" I questioned, defensively. And kind of scared. I didn't want to be fake dating some psycho stalker.

"Well if I want to be a good fake boyfriend, I need to know these things." He said, coolly.

"Touché Moon." I said, sipping the hot chocolate. "Touché." Which caused both of us to start laughing.

Trish's reason for making us go on this whole faux date, was so that we could "get to know each other", so that we could make our relationship seem more realistic when the plan got into full swing. Well at least that's what she told me. But I knew in reality, that she had just made it up on the spot because she didn't want to go out so early. And of course, she thought the reaction I had when she first called me this morning to tell me, was funny. (Let's just say it involved a high-pitched shriek and a lot of words that I prefer not to repeat…..) But cut me some slack! It's not like she had to meet up with an obnoxious and arrogant guy at nine o'clock in the morning. So, yea, it definitely was not amusing to me. And it still wasn't, now that I was actually sitting next to him.

"So …um exactly why are we doing this?" Austin questioned, spinning his straw around in his drink. "I mean the whole plan."

"Well, it's a ... complicated story." I said, quietly.

"You- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told me. And I guessed he sensed that I didn't want to talk about it.

And I couldn't help but be grateful for his respect of my privacy. But I knew he had to know all of the details in order for the plan to work. I sighed. He would have to find out eventually; better to get it over with.

"It's to get revenge on my ex and make him want me back. And make him jealous by having me go out with someone else." I explained.

"Get revenge? Why?"

"He cheated on me." I looked down. "He was sleeping with another girl while we were going out."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. I just didn't see the signs." I spoke, softly.

"No one deserves that." He said and I could see him through the corner of me eye, pondering over whether or not to rub my shoulder. He decided not to, but not that I would've minded it if he did.

"And to make it worse, that girl was actually one of my friends." I added, my voice faltering slightly.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. That's awful." He said, sympathetically. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry." And then suddenly I felt his arms around me. He was hugging me! And I felt a tingling sensation run through my body. I felt safe and nice with his arms embracing me. And it was nice to feel that way again. Since I hadn't felt it in a while, because of the break up. And I hugged him back, hesitantly. But soon I loosened up and fully accepted the embrace. It was nice to have someone's protective arms around me, even though it was a pity hug. It still felt nice though, and kind of weird. But a good kind of weird. But realizing that we were hugging for quite a while, I pulled back awkwardly, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking down at the my drink uncomfortably.

"Well how could you? I mean you're new." I laughed lightly, trying to ease the mood and the strange moment that we had just shared. "Anyway. Let's move on." I coughed uneasily.

"Right. Sure." He agreed instantly. And I could tell that it had felt weird to him, too.

And there was an awkward silence between us again. Not that it was unusual for me. It actually tended to happen a lot with me and him whenever there was a lull in our conversation.

"So ..." He said, trying to break the quiet.

"Trish said that we should get to know each other." I offered.

"Oh, yea. Right." He mumbled, clearly as uncomfortable as I was with the idea.

"So I heard you were from California," I attempted to start the conversation.

"Yea." He smiled at the thought and I could see him lighten up a little bit.

"What part?" I asked, curious to know. I'd always wanted to go there.

"Malibu." He grinned as he answered.

"So you like to surf?" I acknowledged.

"Yea! Of course! Everyone in my neighborhood knew how to surf. My uncle used to say "If you don't know how to surf, you're not a true Californian."" Austin beamed. **(1) **His eyes lit up as he spoke.

"That's nice." I smiled. Happy to see his eyes brighten up so quickly. I could see that he must have really loved living in California. "Why'd you move here?"

"My dad got offered a job as a CEO. So here I am." He shrugged.

"That's cool." I replied, to be respectful.

"Where are you from?" He asked. "Or did you grow up here?"

"I'm from New York. I moved here five years ago."

"A city girl." He pondered over it. "You know what they say about city gi-."

I cut him off with a punch in his shoulder

"Ouch!" He whined, rubbing his arm where I had hit him.

"Don't be cocky." I warned him. **(2) **But the pout he gave me in response only caused us to break into laughter once more.

"So, do you have any sisters or brothers?" He asked me once we had both calmed down.

"Yea. I have a younger sister." I answered. "What about you?"

"Nope. Only child born and raised." He grinned, leaning back in the seat.

The rest of the morning didn't go that bad. I had actually learned a lot about him. Like how his favorite color was yellow and that he had a collection of stuffed animals in his room. (And no, I didn't ask him that. He willingly just told me) He also told me that his middle name was Monica, but swore me to secrecy. Which I guess I already broke that swear at the beginning of this story and again right now. But don't worry, I didn't tell Trish. I still haven't actually. But that's not all of it. He loves to sing and dance and he's really into music. Which I like, too. He likes to play basketball, besides surf (which was a given). And he's also pretty good in football, which gave me another detail that we could add into the plan. What better way to make Dallas more jealous than by having my "boyfriend" join the team?

But the most important thing that he told me, well the most important thing to him at least, was yup. You guessed it. His undying love for pancakes. I know right? Who gets obsessed with pancakes? Now pickles, they're are a whole different story, which I did manage bring up to him. Which of course caused us to get into a huge debate over which was better- pickles or pancakes? (Obviously pickles, am I right?) We called it a draw when we realized that it was getting nowhere, with him declaring that pancakes were the best and me protesting that pickles were better. And also because we were getting a lot of looks from the people around us. So like I said, it didn't turn out that bad. I got to know him a lot better and he got to know me better, too.

* * *

"So how was it?" Trish asked me the minute I called her when I got back to my house.

"It wasn't that bad, actually." I admitted.

"See. I told you so." I could literally hear the smirk that she had.

"Very funny." I said. "But in my defense, how was I supposed to know it would turn out like that when you first told me this morning?"

"True." She agreed. "So what did you guys do?" She inquired, excitedly.

"What are you so giddy about? It's not like it was a real date or anything." I told her. "And we just talked about ourselves."

"I know it's not a real date, but for the plan, you guys should use that as your "first" date." She explained. "Oh! Anything interesting about him?"

I considered telling her about his middle name, but decided against it. Knowing Trish, she would use it for her advantage. "Well he's from Malibu and he likes to surf."

"No duh. Have you seen his tan?" Trish said as if it were obvious.

"But he also likes to play basketball and football. And I was thinking that we should make him join the team. As an extra way to aggravate Dallas."

"Yea! That's great!" I smiled, happy to hear her agree with the idea.

"So how was your day? It was probably nicer since you didn't have to meet your soon to be "boyfriend" for a date." I said. Okay, yes. I was keeping it on her. But it was all her fault. She should have at least told me earlier that I was going to have to meet up with Austin all by myself, instead of calling me this morning.

"It was good. I got fired from the yogurt shop, got a job at the hair salon, and got fired from that too." She said as if it were normal. And for her, it was.

"Nice," I replied with a chuckle.

"So how'd you get home?" She asked me.

"Austin drove me." I shrugged as I answered. "He offered to when we were leaving. He said he didn't want me walking in the cold. It was really sweet." I was so happy I was telling her over the phone, so she didn't see the blush that had just formed on my face as I said that.

I heard her gasp. "Do I sense a relationship brewing?"

"Trish." I rolled my eyes. "There is nothing going on between me and Austin. And nothing ever will. You know just as well as I do, that I'm only hanging out with him to make Dallas jealous."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She replied, clearly not buying it.

"Seriously." I insisted, but I knew it was no use. "I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday." I hung up before she could say anything else.

There was absolutely no way that anything would ever happen between me and Austin. The relationship was just for business. And I can't make that any clearer to her or anyone. Well actually, she was the only person who I could make it clear to. But that's beyond the point. Nothing would ever happen between me and him. Ever. He was just a part of the ploy to get revenge on Dallas. That was it. That was all it would ever be. I was sure of it. At least back then I was adamant about that. But of course we all know that it would all change, otherwise we wouldn't have this story.

If only I had been way smarter back then and didn't let myself fall from him. Then I wouldn't be in this whole mess right now. Don't you just wish you could sometimes travel back in time to stop yourself from doing something stupid? I really do. Especially in this case. Why couldn't I have resisted those sexy brown eyes and that hair that flips just the right way? And that sun kissed tan. And that perfect smile. And the way he made me feel protected whenever his arms were around mine. And I'm starting to ramble now, aren't I?

Well, anyway. The rest of the day consisted of me watching TV and eating popcorn with my mom and dad. I know right, what a nice family moment. And it actually was nice. I missed hanging out with them. You should always cherish the moments that you share with your family. Would you look at that, there's a little lesson for you there! But seriously you should. Really, you should. Yea I should probably end off here before I start rambling again….

* * *

**Happy Holidays! I would've loved to update before Christmas, but sadly, that didn't work out. But still, Merry Late Christmas, Happy Late Boxing Day (for my fellow Canadians), and Happy Late Kwanzaa! (And any other holidays that I missed). I would love to hear what you guys got! (I got money :P) Oh, and Happy Early New Year! And a Happy Early Birthday to Ross Lynch! (Even though he's probably never going to see this.) He's turning 18- holy moly! Can you believe it?!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's more like a filler. Kind of. I'll try to make the next one better, I promise. Any suggestions, though, would be appreciated **

**(1). I don't mean to offend any Californians who do not know how to surf. My friend's dad actually says that, so I just wanted to add it in. But it is not true. So please don't take any offense **

**(2). There's a little from the old version of this story for ya. You're welcome.**

**I really like writing this story, because I can show my sarcastic side to you guys! (Sorry, I just wanted to say that.) So really, thanks for being so supportive.**

**And I think that's it. XD **

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Step One: Announce The Relationship

"Okay. Are you two ready for this?" Trish asked, looking at me and Austin. We were standing outside of the school, discussing last minute details, before the plan was officially set into action. It was the first time I had seen him since our make-believe date last week. And since that "moment" we had shared. And to say things weren't a little weird would be a lie. I felt more awkward then usual around him, and I'm pretty sure he felt the same.

It was our first day back from break, and the day when it would all begin. We decided that it would be best to start after the New Year. You know, New Year, new resolutions, new ideas. Plus, it did make sense, considering that everything had happened at the end of December. But that still didn't help the tension that I could feel in the air around me and him. Thank god Trish didn't, or else she would never let me hear the end of it.

"Yes." We nodded and spoke in unison, both of us glancing at each other for a moment. And I could feel my cheeks redden. I quickly looked down so that neither of them would notice.

"This is the big moment, you guys. The one that starts it all. You have to make people believe that you two are really dating. The fate of this all, lies in your guys' hands." She explained, her tone extremely serious. And Trish never got serious about anything. Ever.

"We know." Austin said and I could tell that he was nervous. I mean so was I! I didn't know how my friends would react to me going out with the new kid, just a few weeks after I had been dumped. And I know that Dallas had already moved on, but for me it was different. At least to my friends it would be. And what about the rest of the school? They would probably be surprised to see me have moved on so fast, just like the girls would be. And how could we be so sure that they would believe that we were going out? And what about Dallas and Cassidy? They were the most important people in this. If Dallas didn't fall for it, then the whole plan would be a bust! Just thinking about it, made me even more stressed out!

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I put my hand on his shoulder, to reassure him, like he had with me on our "date". But I think I was actually trying to calm myself down more. I was freaking out internally and it felt like I was about to have a breakdown right then and there! I didn't think I could go through with it. I was so nervous.

"Awww! Look at you two! Acting like a couple already!" Trish gushed and hinted about our conversation from before, even giving me a wink. I was about to kill her, but I realized that it wouldn't be a very smart decision, now would it? She was the one who had come up with all of it and we did need her to keep things on track. So I just bit my tongue and glaring at her instead, while trying not to focus on choking her. Had she ever heard of subtlety? "That's good. Now save it for inside!"

And this time Austin glared at her, too. She wasn't helping with our nerves. And besides, there was no way that anything real would ever be going on between us. No way. Under any circumstances. Our "relationship" was strictly for business purposes only. See what I told you last time? There was no use in trying to convince her that nothing was going on between us. She had already made up her mind. She can be so stubborn sometimes.

I glanced at him quickly, and our eyes met once more. Both of us instantly looking away from each other.

Yes. He was very cute. There was no doubt about that. And yes, I was so nervous around him. And I was not one to get nervous about anything. Especially boys. And especially new boys that I was using. And I prided myself on that. So of course I was quite confused as to why, suddenly, my voice began to squeak and my palms to sweat, whenever I was around this guy. And Trish's suspicions were not helping. I didn't even know him, but I felt so awkward whenever I was near him. Even more ever since that sweet moment we had shared at the café! But I decided it was probably my nerves about to pretending to go out with him and that I was being paranoid. There was no reason for me to get nervous around him. I mean, after all, I had gotten to know more about him over the break. But for some reason, that just made it worse.

"Right. So you two are going to walk in holding hands." Trish instructed.

"And Austin will walk me to my locker, kiss me goodbye, and go to his own." I continued for her. My voice faltering at the mention of kissing him. I could see Austin shuffle his feet uncomfortably at the mention of it, too.

And before you ask, yes. I am worried about kissing this guy. I barely know him and now I'm supposed to act like a couple with him! And kiss him, too?! And thinking about having to kiss Austin in front of everyone definitely wasn't helping calm down my nerves.

"Yea. Good. Now what's your guys' story? How did you meet?" She questioned us, to prepare us for what other people would ask once we got inside.

"We met at the café over the break, and we just hit it off." Austin answered, in-expressively. Which was kind of the truth. We had met over the break and talked with each other. So it wasn't exactly a lie, you get what I mean? That's why we decided to use it. But that's not the point, so let's just go on...

"Okay. Just make sure you're more emotional when you actually say that to other people. You have to make people believe it!" Trish said, enthusiastically.

"Okay, Trish." I spoke, sensing that Austin was getting annoyed. "I think we're ready." She really didn't realize how she was just making it worse.

"Right. Okay. So I'm just going to walk inside and you guys should wait a few minutes before making your big entrance!" She waved her hands for emphasis.

"Okay, we get it." I told her, giving her a look, and putting my hand on her shoulder. Hoping that she would finally get it.

"Right. Sorry." She, thankfully and finally, got the point that she wasn't helping us. She shot me an apologetic smile. "I'm just so excited for this! This is going to be great!" She squealed and ran up the steps to the school. She gave us a quick thumbs-up before turning around and going inside. Leaving me and Austin alone, once more.

"You know, this doesn't have to be weird." Austin said what the both of us had been thinking.

"Yea." I agreed. "There's no reason that it should be awkward."

"Right. I mean we know each other better now. So it shouldn't be weird." He spoke, his voice faltering.

"Yea. Exactly," I said, my voice shaking, and an uncomfortable silence fell between us. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, while I twirled my hair uneasily. A few minutes passed.

"Should we go inside?" We turned to face each other simultaneously. Causing us both to laugh lightly and tensely.

"Yea." I chuckled, nervously. And coughed awkwardly.

"Um….." Austin cleared his throat. "Let's go." He held his hand out.

"Sure." I smiled timidly. I couldn't believe that we were actually doing this and going through with it. My hands were starting to shake and my teeth to chatter. My heart was racing and my head was thumping. The nerves were finally getting to me. I was just realizing how stressed I was feeling because of all of it. And suddenly, all I wanted to do was run home and lay down in my bed. Not having to think about the plan and forgetting it all.

"Hey." Austin whispered, softly. "It'll be fine. I promise." He said encouragingly, sensing that I was starting to freak out.

I looked up to face him and saw that he was smiling genuinely at me. And I couldn't help but feel warm inside. And I instantly felt a lot calmer. It was as if looking into his eyes washed away all my fears and worries. Calmness overcame me and I felt much better.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, extremely grateful.

"Anytime." He nodded, smiling back.

"Okay." I breathed. "Let's do this." I grabbed his hand in mine and walked up the steps, before I could psych myself out and bail.

"It's show time." He winked at me, jokingly as we reached the doors.

I rolled my eyes and hit him on his arm. But before he could respond or retaliate, I quickly opened the doors and pulled him inside.

Things had calmed down over mine and Dallas' break up, so people were no longer hung over that. Especially considering that we hadn't been in school for two weeks. But once again, all eyes fell on us the minute we walked in.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He whined as we walked in, not realizing that he was inside.

I silently motioned to the people around us, hoping that he would see that we were inside the school now. And then he gave me a look. And then it hit me. He was doing it on purpose, to make us seem more like a couple. And it was genius.

"For being cocky," I played along.

"Well, it hurt." He pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're so cute when you pout." The words came out before I could stop them. But thankfully he thought I was just saying them for the plan and not because I actually felt like that. Not that I did. Oh, what's the use. Of course I did. *sighs* Moving on….

"And you're cute no matter what." He replied, grinning. He bopped my nose and I blushed at the contact.

"We should get going to my locker," I told him looking up at him. I didn't know what else to say and I was very much surprised at him touching my nose.

"Right." He agreed and grabbed my hand in his. And instead of paying attention to the sea of eyes that were watching us, my eyes were locked into his and vice versa. And it made me forget about everyone around us. But I was snapped out of my daze when we approached my locker.

"Thank you ...um ... for walking me." I said in my best sweet and innocent voice, as I leaned against my locker.

"You're welcome." Austin replied, using his arm to lean against the locker too, but so that he was towering over me. And I could see everyone else staring at us from the corners of my eyes.

"I'll see you ….uh …later." He said, looking at me with his dark, chocolate eyes.

"Yea." I smiled weakly, trying not to get lost in them. And it was hard not to. They were such a beautiful and dark shade. It was nearly impossible to not look at them directly.

And then I see him starting to lean in. And I start freaking out. And all I was thinking was how this is it. Our first kiss as a fake couple in public. And our actual first kiss. And how this kiss has to look believable, or the entire plan will be ruined. And how we have to kiss like we mean it. Like we're actually in love. Like we a real couple. And I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't even noticed that his lips were about to meet mine.

And the next thing I knew, his lips were gently pressing against mine, causing electricity to run through my body. The hands of time themselves seemed to freeze as my heart skipped a beat and I kissed him back. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, fitting together perfectly, as if they belonged together and as if they were meant for each others. Making me completely forget that this kiss wasn't a real one. But it still felt real. Oh, how it felt so real. It was better than any of the kisses that I had with Dallas. And Dallas and I had a lot of kisses. And me and him had actually dated. But this one was more genuine, even though it was for a plan. His lips felt soft against mine, and he tasted like peppermints. It made me feel warm inside, a feeling that I hadn't felt in months. And suddenly, I didn't care about all of the eyes that were watching us. All that mattered to me, in that moment, was Austin. It was like the whole world around us disappeared and sparks were exploding all through my mouth. And just as it started to seem like it was never going to end, he abruptly pulled away. Causing all the warmth that had just moments ago, been flowing through my body, to disappear as quickly as it had come.

I had to hold back from whimpering at the removal of his lips from mine, not wanting anyone, especially Austin and Trish, to know that I really liked that kiss and that I wanted more. Because I really, really did. I forced my eyes to gaze up at his. A look of hunger was in them, as if he hadn't wanted to stop either. But before I could make sure that I was seeing it clearly, he blinked, and it was gone.

"I'll see you later." He said quickly and walked off before anything else could happen. Leaving me leaning against the lockers, lost and confused as to what the hell just happened.

"What was that?" Trish asked, coming over to me from her locker, which was a few doors down.

And I didn't even know how to answer her. I was in complete shock myself. But remembering what she had thought earlier, I quickly recovered. I didn't need her having any more proof for her suspicions of what was going on between me and him.

"What do you mean?" I cleared my throat. "We just kissed."

"I saw that Ally." She said. "And that was definitely not just a kiss." She raised her eyebrows. But before we could continue the discussion we were interrupted.

"Ally." Kira and Brooke came up to us, their tone serious.

"Hey girls!" I beamed and hugged both of them.

"Start talking!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Kira asked.

"What was what?" I replied, innocently.

"What was that whole little scene with the new kid?!" Brooke said.

"And explain to us why you just walked into school with him and why you just kissed?" Kira added.

"His name's Austin, guys. And we're dating." I told them and shrugged. As if it wasn't a big deal. But I could tell by their expressions that is was a big deal. Well for them it was.

"Uh, when did this happen?" Kira questioned. And I could see that they were totally buying it.

"Over the break. I met him at the café, and we just hit it off." I said, smiling dreamily for effect.

"But what about Dallas?" Brooke asked.

"What about him? We broke up and he's dating Cassidy. So there's no point in me to be moping around over him. I'm so over it." I told her.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Trish jumped in, helping to move the conversation along.

"Yea, me too," Kira smiled.

"Yea, you guys look really cute," Brooke added.

"Thanks guys. I knew you'd be happy for me." I smiled at all of them. So far things were going well. Now just to make sure that Dallas heard the news.

And just like magic, as if Dallas knew that we were talking about him, he came walking down the hallway.

"Ally." He came up to me. And I could see that he wasn't happy.

"Oh, hey Dallas." I waved. "How's it going? How was your break? How's Cassidy?"

"It was fine. And Cassidy's good. Can we talk?" He asked, impatiently. "Alone?" He added when he saw Trish, Kira, and Cassidy standing there, observing us.

"Okay." I agreed and then looked at Trish, who was grinning excitedly. And then I looked at Kira and Brooke, too.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them, while grabbing my books and closing my locker. I followed Dallas to an empty classroom.

"So, what's up?" I asked him once we went inside.

"I should be asking _you_ that." He replied, angrily.

"What do you mean?" I played the innocent card.

"What the hell were you doing with that Moon kid?" He spat.

"That Moon kid has a name. And it's Austin. And he and I are going out." I answered him coolly. He was totally pissed off and I couldn't help but feel giddy at the sight of him like that. Step One was a go.

"What?!" Dallas questioned, surprised and angry.

"We're going out," I repeated, acting confused as to why he didn't get it.

"What? Why?!" He asked. "What are you doing going out with _him_?"

"It's not that big of a deal. We met over the break and things just … happened." I smirked, mimicking his words.

Which only made him angrier. "I don't like him. He's not good for you, Als."

"Aww Dallas. Do I hear someone getting jealous?" I teased, making my voice sweet.

"Psssh. N-no. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" He stuttered. "I-I'm just watching out for you. I don't like the looks of him. He's not the right guy for you." I could totally tell that he made up that excuse on the spot.

"Oh and who is? You? Because last time I checked, you went and cheated on me with one of my friends." I retorted. Of course I really wasn't angry. But I had to act like I was, you know?

"I know what I did was wrong, Als. And I'm sorry. I'm just trying to watch out for you." He explained. Trying to make it seem like he really cared. Jerk.

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you. I'm just watching out for you." He repeated.

"Well you're no longer my boyfriend Dallas. And that was your choice. So you are no longer liable to do that. Besides, I don't need anyone, especially you of all people, to do that for me. I can look after myself." I answered, angrily. And started to walk out of the room.

"Ally." He pulled me back, as the bell rang. "Look, I understand. I know you're mad at me for what I did. And I'm sorry for hurting you. But I just want you to be careful."

"Thanks, but I don't need the advice." I said, sarcastically. "I can take care of myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." I told him coldly and left the room before he could say another word.

Trish was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"How did it go?" She asked me, curiously. "How'd he take it?"

"Step One: done." I grinned as we started walking to class. "The plan is officially in motion."

"Awesome!" She beamed. "We'll have Dallas begging for you back in no time!" She hi-fived me.

"How'd it go?" Austin came up to his, slinging his arm around my shoulder. Which threw me completely off guard, before I realized he was doing it because of the people in the hallway.

"Great." I smiled at him. "Dallas totally bought it."

"Nice." He smiled back. But by then we had reached my classroom.

"I'll see you later." He winked and kissed me on the cheek before sprinting away to get to his own classroom, before he got late and detention. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my cheek redden where it had just been kissed.

But before Trish noticed or said anything, I quickly walked into the room. All the while thinking about what the hell had just happened and trying to take it all in. Austin had kissed me, yes. But because he was supposed to. But that still didn't help answer why I had felt a tingle run through my body when he did and what exactly was that look that he had in his eyes when he pulled away? And what the hell _was_ it that I had been feeling when he kissed me? I wasn't supposed to feel that!

And most importantly, what the hell was going on?

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter seven. And the plan finally began. So what are you guys' thoughts on: the kiss, Austin and Ally, Dallas, Trish, and Kira and Cassidy?**

**Let me know in a review! Or feel free to PM me. And any suggestions or criticism that you guys have is appreciated and I really do want to hear what you think or have to say!**

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great 2013, and will have an even better 2014! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The rest of the day had gone okay. Well, besides my mind being completely obsessed with pondering over the kiss. It was all that had been in my head that day. Literally. I couldn't even concentrate during class because of it. It was just replaying over and over again in my head, ruining my ability to learn and pay attention in class. I had seriously been focused on thinking about it all day, even ignoring conversations because I was so confused about it. And Trish shooting me knowing glances whenever I looked at her was not helping me at all. I really didn't need her suspecting anything.

But besides that, the actual response we got from the student body about our relationship was pretty good. Of course people were initially shocked at the announcement that Ally Dawson had moved on from Dallas Centineo with the new hot kid. But after they got over it, they were all fine. And they accepted it really well, which was awesome. The day itself had gone okay too, when I hadn't been thinking about the kiss. Which was probably the entire time, but still. You get the point. And speaking of Dallas, I didn't talk to him at all for the rest of the day. But I could see him watching me and Austin from the corner of his eye when he was with Cassidy. A clear sign that the plan was working well. Very well.

And now it was the end of the day, and I was packing up my locker. It had been a long day and there was nothing more that I wanted to do than to go home, lie in my snuggly bed, drink some hot cocoa, and call it a day. I didn't want to think about anything that had happened that day; especially the kiss. Or anything at all, actually. We didn't have cheer practice every day during the winter, like we did in the fall and spring, and today was one of those days, luckily for me. So I could go home and I was more than happy to be able to.

I was just packing up my bag, getting ready to head out. Trish had driven me that day, so I didn't have a ride to my house because she had to go to work after school. And surprisingly, she hadn't even gotten fired yet. But the weather was pretty warm for winter anyway, especially considering that we were Miami. So I decided that I was going to walk home. It would be nice and hopefully, clear my head out.

I was still very much contemplating and perplexed about the kiss. Well not the kiss actually itself, because to put it simply, it was amazing. By far the best kiss I had ever had. By far. And I've had quite a few. But I was really more focused on figuring out exactly what was it that I had felt. My heart had skipped a beat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. And I got a warm feeling in my chest whenever I thought about it. But what did it all mean?

"You're falling for him." Trish walked up to me and answered my question, as if she knew that I had been thinking about it. "It's so obvious."

"What?" I asked, confused, embarrassed, and totally surprised to see her there.

"You like him." She told me, completely ignoring my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I faked confusion.

"Don't even try denying it, Ally." She told me with all seriousness. I was really happy that it was the end of the day, so I could leave, and that no one was there to overhear it, but also slightly annoyed that she was bringing this up again.

"I'm not denying anything." I defended. "Austin and I are just friends. That's it. Nothing's going on between us." I was not falling for him. Under any circumstances! I couldn't let myself.

"Sure." She said, obviously not believing it.

"Trish." I sighed. "We went over this on Friday. Nothing will ever be going on between us. Our relationship is not real, and that's all it ever will be. I don't have any feelings for him." I replied, trying to convince her. But mostly I was trying to persuade _myself_ that it wasn't true. That I did not have feelings for him.

"Ally." She looked at me seriously, crossing her arms.

"Trish." I mimicked her.

"You guys have a connection. You can't even deny it. I can see it in the way you two look at each other. There's something there. I know there is." She spoke, almost sounding if she was pleading.

"Whatever connection you see, is for the plan and the plan only." I tried to reason with her. Besides, even if I did like him, it's not like he would ever feel the same way, anyway. But I would never bring that up to her. And anyway, I did not like him!

"There's a spark between you two. There's no doubt about it." She continued, trying to convince me. "I can see it. It's something special. And you've never had anything like it with Dallas."

"Trish." I cut her off. "Nothing will ever really be going on between us. Ever. I do not have any feelings for Austin and I never will. End of discussion."

"But Ally." She protested. "I've never seen anything like it before, what you guys have is, it-it's remarkable."

"I'm serious, Trish." I interrupted her again. Really not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Ally-." She started once more.

"This conversation is over." I said, cutting her off yet again.

She looked at me, with pity in her eyes. But then it changed to hopelessness and eventually surrender. "Fine." She sighed. "But don't come running to me when it turns out to be true." She said and walked away.

Of course I felt sad and regretted snapping at her. But I honestly didn't want to hear it. And plus, I thought that the more I tried to reject the idea that I was developing feelings for him and the more I attempted to believe that I didn't like him in that way, the more it would be true. I was hoping for that to happen. The truth was, I was actually kind of scared to fall in love again. I mean look at what happened with me and Dallas. I thought I loved him and that ended up being a train wreck. I just really didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't think I would be able to handle it again. And if that meant not letting myself fall for Austin, or anyone in that case, then so be it.

Sighing, I closed my locker and grabbed my bag. Now I definitely wanted to go home as fast as I could and forget about it all. Just have my hot chocolate and my favorite book, _Entwined _by Heather Dixon. **(1) ** That was all I needed to make me feel better and help me relax. I hated fighting with Trish. I always felt bad about it afterwards. So I began walking down the hall as fast as I could. I wanted to get home as fast as possible and put it all behind me more than ever.

"Hey," Austin walked up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Great. _ I thought, bitterly. _This is just what I need. More time with Austin._

"Hi." I said, my voice slightly edgy. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially him, considering what I and Trish had just talked about.

"So, um ...how was your day?" He asked as we continued down the hall.

"It was okay. But you know, you don't have to talk to me. The day is over and no one's here." I pointed out. My voice snapping slightly. Not that I meant for it to, though. I just didn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to. To prevent me from actually developing any feelings for him. And plus, I didn't want Trish to be right with her notions. And I was really, really worried that she was going to end up being at the end. (Which she was, but that's beside the point right now...)

"Oh ...right ...sorry ...I was just ...wondering if ...uh ...never mind." He said quickly. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He smiled faintly and started to walk off.

"Austin, wait!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me, my heart racing at the contact. But I ignored it and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. Today's been a long day. And I just want to get out of here as fast as I can." I explained, apologetically.

"It's fine Ally." He smiled. "Do you feel okay? Do you want me to drive you home? Because I can." He offered.

"No. I'm good. B-but, thanks for the offer." I smiled sincerely at him. A car ride with him would definitely not help my situation at that moment. But I did really appreciate the offer.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking concerned. "I won't mind."

"Yea, I'm sure Austin." I nodded. "But thank you."

"Okay." He nodded and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So what were you saying before?" I asked, curious, and suddenly remembering about it.

"Oh, it was nothing." He waved it off quickly. "It wasn't important. I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned as we reached the school entrance.

"Yea." I answered, smiling.

"Okay. I'll just be going now. Feel better, Ally." He said awkwardly and smiled at me once more before turning around and leaving through the doors.

Leaving me pondering over what he was going to say. Now, I really wanted to know. What did he want? Was he going to ask me something? What was he going to say?!

_Stop it Ally! Just let it go! You shouldn't be thinking about it! It doesn't matter! _I reminded myself. I shouldn't have been worrying about it. It was probably nothing, just like he said it was. I took a deep breath and walked outside of the doors and started on my way to my house, not wanting to think about that day at all.

* * *

"Hi mom." I said as I walked into the house.

"Hey sweetie." She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I replied. "I'm just really tired."

"Oh, do you feel sick?" She asked, feeling my forehead.

"No. Today's just been a long day. I think I'll just go to my room and call it a day." I told her.

"Oh, alright honey. Just call me if you need anything." She kissed my forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

My little sister was sitting on the living room couch, watching some movie. She was five years old and probably the cutest little thing that you've ever seen. And she was your typical five year-old, too. Carefree and only having to worry about what she was going to wear to school. Man, I miss being five.

"Hey Lily," I said as I walked past her.

"Hey Ally!" She turned around to wave at me.

"What are you watching?" I asked her, taking a glance at the TV screen.

"Hercules." She beamed.** (2)** Oh how she loved that movie.

"That's nice." I smiled playing with her hair and deciding to take a seat and watch a little bit of it with her. I was hoping to have a distraction from my life.

And ironically, it just had to be at the scene right after Hercules and Meg had been out alone and when Phil and Pegasus found them and made Hercules leave. And Meg was just about to sing with the Muses.

_[Meg:]_  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Muses:]_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

_[Meg:]_  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Muses:]_  
_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Meg:]_  
_It's too cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

_[Muses:]_  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Meg:]_  
_Whoa: No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Muses:]_  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Meg:]_  
_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Muses:]_  
_You're doin' flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

_[Meg:]_  
_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

_[Muses:]_  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's okay you're in love_

_[Meg:]_  
_Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love _**(3)**

When I had been little, this had been my favorite song. I had outgrown it, though. But now I felt like I was young again. I remember I would always watch the movie up until this part, because it was my favorite. But now, as I was listening to it, I realized how similar to my life the song really was. It was actually really creepy how spot-on the song was with how I was feeling. Of course without me actually admitting that I was in love at the end. Because I was not. But still, it exactly described what I was experiencing. The similarities were uncanny. And it was really weird. It was as if I was supposed to listen to the song right then. Like it was fate or something. To get me to notice and accept what I was feeling. It was the creepiest thing ever! But not that I had any feelings that I needed to admit anyway.

And then I started laughing. Finding it funny how extremely alike my life was to Meg's. I had fallen in love with someone who ended up betraying my heart and cheating on me. And now I was scared to fall for someone again and refused to let myself have feelings for anyone. And Meg had traded her soul to save her boyfriend and he ended up choosing another girl over her. And she didn't want to admit she was in love, either. Of course, I didn't sell my soul to the god of the Underworld and I wasn't falling in love with a god who had a white flying horse. But you get the point. There are likenesses!

"What's so funny?" Lily turned and asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing, Lils." I smiled, standing up and playing with her hair. "I'm just going to go upstairs." I grabbed my bag, left the room, and sprinted up the stairs. All the while thinking about Austin and the song.

The lyrics were buzzing around in my brain and the song was replaying nonstop in my mind as I began to pace around the room. And it only made me think about Austin and the plan even more. Which was exactly what I was trying to prevent! I didn't want to keep mulling over it! I couldn't! I had to get my mind off of it as quickly as possible. Frantically, I looked around my room for a distraction. Anything that would get me to stop thinking about Austin. My eyes landed on the book on my night stand. And almost immediately, I was in my bed, under the covers, and book in hand. Hopefully this would help me forget about Austin and Dallas and Trish and our fight and the song and the plan.

After a good half hour of reading, I had just given up. My mind just wouldn't focus on the pages and instead would always wander off to Austin and the plan and the song. I could literally hear the Muses singing in my head, as if they were directing it to me and pointing out how I was falling in love with him. And the lyrics were echoing in my mind and they just wouldn't stop! Frustrated, I screamed in my pillow and rolled over to look at the ceiling. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Or his eyes. Or his hair. Or his lips and his smile.

_Snap out of it Ally!_ I yelled at myself._You just met him! You can't be falling for him! You can't let yourself get hurt again. You can't._

But I knew that it was too late. I was falling for Austin. And I was falling hard.

* * *

"Trish?" I asked the phone, hoping she wasn't mad at me. I decided that I needed to talk to someone and she was the only person who I could think of.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" She answered, not seeming to be upset about our fight at all.

"I think you're right." I told her.

"About what?" She questioned, confused.

"I-I think I'm falling for Austin." I admitted.

I heard a squeal from the other line.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! I knew it! I just knew it!" She said excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed happily again.

"I'm sorry, Trish." I interrupted her little "celebration". "I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Aww, Ally!" She exclaimed. "It's okay. I forgive you." And I couldn't help but smile at that. But then I remembered why exactly I had called her.

"But Trish," I began. "What am I supposed to do about it? It's not like he feels the same way."

"Oh, I'm sure he does Ally." She replied. "I'm sure he does."

"But how can you be so sure?" I asked. "I'm scared, Trish." I confessed.

"What's there to be scared of, Als?" She asked me, concerned.

"I don't want to get hurt again." I admitted.

"Don't worry Ally. I know Austin's not like that. He's different than Dallas. Much different."

"I don't know Trish. I don't want to risk it. And besides, how are we supposed to be certain that he feels the same way?" I asked her.

"Oh, I have an idea." I could hear her say, slyly.

"Trish." I warned.

"Hey, Ally. What are you doing next Friday?" She asked me suddenly.

"Um. I don't know. Why? What do you have in mind?" I answered, confused.

"Well, make sure you don't have any plans."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you do now." I could literally picture the devious smirk on her face.

"Trish." I whined, knowing where this was going.

"We're going to a party. And Austin's going to be your date."

* * *

**Tada! How was that? Was it okay? I know it wasn't **_**the**_** best, but I hope it was alright. I updated because I had a snow day! Don't you just love 'em? I know I do! The next chapter is going to be interesting. Very interesting. I promise. Or least I'll try my best to make it interesting.**

**(1). I do not own **_Entwined_ **by Heather Dixon. But it really is my favorite book. So you should go check it out. :)**

**(2). I do not own the movie**_Hercules_**, but it's a cute movie. And I actually like do it. But it's not my favorite Disney movie. My fave would probably have to be** _The Lion King_ **or **_Beauty and the Beast_**.****  
**

**(3). I do not own **_"I Won't Say I'm in Love"_** from the movie **_Hercules_. **But it is a really good song. :) And I just wanted to add it in, because I thought it was a good song to relate to how Ally was feeling and because I was watching this movie a few days ago and I thought I should put in.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews! I don't mean to sound demanding, but can we try for at least 12 this chapter?**

**Any thoughts on Ally and Trish and Austin and Ally's feelings for Austin and Trish's idea and the party? Let me know! XD**

**And I think that's it. :P**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The next few days passed by calmly, with no drama. After finally accepting my feelings about Austin, I had started to feel more comfortable around him. And because of the plan, I was also able to pretend that whenever we kissed or whenever I told him something, that I didn't really mean it. And it was a great way to hide my feelings for him, while still spending time with him. It was working out really well. But of course, throughout those days, I was really worried about the party. It was being hosted by Elliot Samuels, so it was a pretty huge deal. And to make my stress worse, it would be mine and Austin's biggest public appearance ever. And Austin's first ever party in Miami, too. And I knew that people would especially be watching him and me, to see how we would act. So of course when Friday had finally come around, I was totally freaking out.

"Gosh Ally! You have to calm down!" Trish exclaimed, while sitting on my bed.

"I can't calm down! Tonight is our first party as a 'couple'! What if things go wrong and everyone realizes that we're not a real couple?!" I said, pacing around the room.

"Ally! That's not going to happen! Now calm down and take a seat so I can finish doing your hair!" The Latina commanded.

"What if it does? Or what if he finds out how I feel and he doesn't feel the same?" I ask, quietly.

"Ally." Trish walks up to me and hugs me. She pulls away and looks me directly in the eyes. "That is not going to happen. I can see the way he looks at you. And it's definitely more than just for the plan." She tells me softly.

I just nod and bury my head in her shoulder, trying to slow down my breathing.

"Now why don't you just have a seat, so I can get you all pretty for tonight?" She offers, while leading me to the chair.

"But Trish." I say. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about Ally. This is a party. Where people have fun and go dancing. You love going to them, remember?" She teased as she began to curl my hair.

"Trish." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

"And so am I!" She countered. "You shouldn't be worried about anything. Just think about having a good time and forgetting about everything, for one night."

"You're right." I nodded. And she was. I shouldn't be nervous about anything. I was going to a party with her, my best friend, and Austin.

"Just make sure you don't drink too much." She warned me as she put hairspray in my hair.

"Thanks mom." I said, sarcastically. "But shouldn't you be waiting till we actually get there, before you say the rules?"

"Very funny." She spoke drily. "Now go and get dressed. Austin's going to be here soon and we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" She raised her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my outfit before heading to the bathroom to change.

A half hour later, me and her were both ready. I was wearing a light blue sleeveless top and a black, leather mini skirt. I had also on black wedges, which gave a good four inches to my height. Which is a lot, considering that I'm only five foot two. Trish had lightly curled my hair, so wavy ringlets gently cascaded down to my shoulders. I had on small amount make-up, which consisted of a light shade a lipstick, mascara, and a tinge of blush. Trish herself was wearing a white crop top with black leggings. On her feet were black flats and she too had a light layer of make-up on her face. **(A/N: For the sake of this story, Trish is skinnier. Just to make that clear if there was any confusion ) **

The door bell rang, signaling that Austin had arrived to pick us up.

"He's here." I said, nervously, jumping off from my bed, where I had previously been sitting.

"Als, there's nothing to worry about." Trish told me. "Now go get the door." She instructed me, while throwing me my purse. "I'll be down in a bit."

I nodded and left the room.

"I'll get it!" I called to my mom and dad as I ran down the stairs. I didn't need any of my parents opening the door and embarrassing both me and Austin. My dad was pretty overprotective and my mother's mouth had a mind of its own and was always open to telling stories about when I was little. Lily was over a friend's house for a sleep over, so I didn't have to worry about her answering and saying something that would humiliate me. She, as any younger child, had a tendency of pointing out the obvious and saying anything that came to mind. And she had heard mine and Trish's phone conversations, so I really didn't need her talking to Austin and being like 'My sister really likes you. She always talks about you on the phone. She says you're really handsome and pretty' and embarrass me. But thankfully, she wasn't home.

"Hi." I said breathlessly as I opened the door.

"Hey." Austin smiled. "Wow. You look amazing!"

I could feel my cheeks redden at the compliment. "T-thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled back. And he really didn't. He had on a light blue v-neck tee shirt and dark jeans. And on his feet, he wore white high tops.

"Thanks." He said, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Trish!" I called behind me. "Sorry." I turned back to face him. "She'll be right down. I know how excited you are to go to your first party here." I joked.

"Oh yea. So excited." He faked excitement. Causing both of us to burst into giggles.

"Comin-." Trish froze as she was descending down the stairs.

"What?" Austin and I both asked her, confused.

"Did you guys plan this out?" She motioned to us.

"Plan what out?" We asked simultaneously, again.

"You're both wearing the same shade of blue." She walked up to us. I looked at Austin once more and he at me, and we both realized that she was right.

"Oh." Me and him both looked down and blushed.

"That's so cute!" She gushed. "Aww! That's so couple-y! It's perfect for the party!"

"Should we get going?" Austin cleared his voice. Welcome back the awkwardness. Thank you Trish. (Note the sarcasm).

"Yea." I smiled and answered quickly, before things would get any weirder with the arrival of my parents.

"I'll be back by midnight!" I called into the house.

"Okay sweetie! Have fun!" My father called from the kitchen.

"Be careful! We love you!" I heard my mother add, before I shut the door behind me.

* * *

The car drive to the party wasn't that bad. We turned on the radio and sang along to the songs. Austin had a really good voice, which really surprised me and Trish. And he said that I had an amazing voice, too. Causing me to blush and Trish to shoot me a knowing glance. Which I quickly retaliated with a glare. Once we got to the house, you could see that the party was already in full swing, and it was only nine o'clock.

"Well, you two have fun." Trish told us as we walked up the steps to the house and entered it. The music was blasting and people were everywhere, dancing, drinking and talking. "Just be careful and don't drink too much. Especially you Austin. Since you're our ride. And remember that you guys are still a 'couple', so don't forget to act like it." She winked before starting to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her.

"This is a party. I'm gonna have fun," she shrugged as if it were obvious. "Well, bye!" And she ran off without another word.

"So, this is a party in Miami." Austin nodded, taking it all in.

"Yea." I beamed. "Now come on. You haven't really been to a party here before you've drunk some beer." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house and into the kitchen. I still felt a tingle whenever we touched or kissed, but I no longer denied or ignored it.

"You sure know what you're doing." Austin teased as he let me drag him.

"Well, I have been to a few parties before." I grinned as we entered the kitchen and walked over to the keg.

"Ally!" Elliot greeted me. "How've ya been?" He walked up to us. Even though he didn't go to Marino, I had known him since when I first moved here and we were pretty close.

"I've been great, Ells. How have you been?" I smiled as I hugged him. I could see Austin stiffen up in the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure if it was me or the lighting in the room.

"I'm good. So how you liking the party so far?" He asked.

"It's nice. You never fail to entertain." I told him.

"Thanks." He smiled and then turned to Austin. "This must be the boyfriend. Hi, I'm Elliot. Welcome to Miami, man. I hope you like the party." He put out his hand.

"It's great. And thanks." Austin said, shaking it.

"So what can I get ya?" Elliot asked.

"We'll have two regulars," I answered.

"Coming right up." He nodded and went back to the keg.

"So that's Elliot?" Austin asked me over the music.

"Yea," I replied.

"Oh." Was all he said and I couldn't tell if he was jealous or not.

"Here you go." Elliot came back and handed us our drinks. "He's a good one, Als." He whispered in to my ear.

"I know." I smiled. "And thanks Ell." I grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him outside to the deck, where it was much quieter.

"You ready to try your first beer?" I asked him, grinning.

"Ally, you're acting like I've never been to a party before. But I've went to tons in California." He said. And I didn't know if he was teasing me or if he was being serious.

"Relax." He laughed at my confused look. "I was joking."

"Oh." I breathed. "Jeez, how was I supposed to know?!" I hit him on his arm.

"Sorry." He said, taking a sip of the beer, sounding anything but. "Besides, in California we had root beers instead of regular beers." He added, drinking some more. But this time I could tell he was kidding.

"Very funny." I deadpanned, while taking a drink from my own.

"So ...um ...how's Dallas?" Austin asked. "I mean, how's he taking it? Is the plan working?"

"Yea. It is. I always see him looking over at us whenever we're near him. Trish says we'll have him begging for my forgiveness really soon." I said and quickly regretted it once I saw the flash of pain on his face.

"Oh, that's great." He replied and I could tell he was trying to hide his hurt. And I couldn't help but think, was Trish right? Did Austin have feelings for me, like I did for him? Did he not want Dallas to want me back?

"Yea." I said quietly, as I took another sip from my cup. "It's really great." I whispered to myself, drily.

We stood outside for a few more minutes, not saying anything. Just drinking our beers and looking at the sky.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom," I told him after a while. I actually needed to find Trish and talk to her. And see if Austin really was jealous of Elliot and Dallas and if he really did have feelings for me.

"Okay." He smiled and I walked back inside the house.

I walked through all of the rooms, trying to look over the people dancing, to see if I could find her. I finally saw her by the dining room, so I walked over to her.

"Hey Trish." I smiled and greeted her, while also waving to the girls from the cheer team that she was talking to.

"Hey Ally. Where's Austin?" Kira asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." I lied. "And speaking of him, I need to talk to you." I whispered in Trish's ear.

"I'll be back." Trish told the girls and we walked to the guest bedroom, where we could actually hear each other talk.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Um, I need to talk to you about Austin." I told her.

"What happened?"

"When I was talking to Elliot he seemed like he was jealous. But I don't know if it's just me."

"How did he act?" She questioned, excited.

"Well, he stiffened up when Elliot and I hugged and when he left to get our drinks, he asked me if that was Elliot and when I said yes, he was like 'oh'." I explained. "And then he asked me about Dallas and if the plan was working. And when I told him that it was going really well, he had a flash of pain in his eyes." I added. "Is it me, or is something there?"

"Ohh, Ally! He totally likes you!" She squealed and hugged me.

"You think so too, right?" I asked her, excitedly.

"Definitely! Now go and talk to him. Maybe you guys can have some action." She winked as we walked out of the room.

"Trish." I rolled my eyes.

"Go!" She commanded. "Don't keep him waiting!"

Laughing, we came back to the girls, and I said my good-byes to them. After which, I decided to go back to the deck and stay with Austin, so he wouldn't be worried as to where I had gone. I had probably been gone way longer than usual for a bathroom break.

But when I the living room, on my way to the kitchen, my heart dropped at what I saw. Austin seemed to already be occupied with someone. A girl from Ridgeview **(1)**, an academy nearby Marino, was talking to him. And by talking, I mean she was leaning against him and touching his shoulder seductively. And don't even get me started on what she was wearing, because it wasn't much. And Austin didn't seem to be protesting it at all. My heart broke at the sight of it and I could feel tears forming at the brims of my eyes.

_How could he do this to me?_ I thought as I ran out of the room as fast as I could and into the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. I thought he might actually have feelings for me. Trish had even said so! But that obviously I had been wrong. Obviously he would never like me like that. Whatever feelings he had, were for the plan only. Heartbroken and upset, I did the only thing I could think of doing. I drank my sorrows away. I must've had at least five beers, before I lost count. And after which, my head started buzzing and the music seemed to be farther away. I felt dizzy, but I didn't care. Somehow, I don't remember how, I found my way to the living room and started dancing with some people that I knew from school.

* * *

I couldn't even remember how long I had been dancing. One hour? Or maybe it was two? But once I got tired, I went back to the kitchen and got myself another beer. I was chugging the whole thing down in one gulp and I kept having more. I didn't care that if my parents found out, I would be so dead. I didn't care how Trish would react. All I cared about was forgetting about seeing Austin with that girl. And forgetting about him completely. And getting the image of that Ridgeview girl leaning against him out of my mind.

"Hey beautiful." Some tall guy, with black hair and green eyes came up to me. I could tell that he didn't go to Marino. I hadn't seen him before. His words were slurred and I could also tell that he was drunk, too. But then again, so was almost everyone here.

"Hi." I batted my eyes and waved flirtingly.

"Want to dance?" He asked me. And before I could even answer he had pulled me back into the living room. What better way to get over Austin, then to have another guy? Or at least one dance with another guy?

He grabbed my hips and was moving to the music. I turned around, so that my back was facing him, and started grinding against him. He responded by squeezing my ass. Usually, I would've been offended and slapped him, but I was drunk and I was already dancing with him, something I would've never done in the first place. But I didn't care. That night, I wasn't Ally. I was a heartbroken girl, who wanted to dance her problems away. So I let him and even grinded harder.

"What do you say we leave this little soirée and go to my place, hot stuff?" He winked and whispered in my ear, huskily. I gasped. "We can have some fun."

But before I could protest or say anything, he had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the door. My body felt numb and I didn't realize what was going on. I just went along with him.

"Let her go." A voice said behind us, and the guy stopped and turned around. So did I and I scowled when I saw that it was Austin.

"Excuse me?" The guy spat.

"You heard me. Let. Her. Go." Austin repeated, his voice serious.

"This doesn't concern you, blondie," he hissed.

"Well it does now." Austin said before walking up to him and punching him straight in the face. The guy staggered back, while letting go of me, to care of his now bruised face.

"What the hell?" He snarled before hightailing out of there.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, coming up to me.

"Why do you care?" I said, angrily. "And why did you have to get involved? Everything was perfectly fine."

"That guy was about to take you home and have sex with you!" He exclaimed. "That doesn't look like fine to me."

"Well, I didn't need your help." I hissed. "I can take care of myself." And with that, I clumsily made my way back to the kitchen for another drink.

"Ally! What are you doing?" Austin said, following me.

I just ignored him and downed another beer. "Why don't you go back to that Ridgeview girl and have fun." I spat out, while taking another one.

"What Ridgeview gi-. Oh." He realized. "Ally. She just came up to me while I was waiting for you to come back and started talking to me. She was drunk and I was trying to end the conversation as fast as I could." He explained. "Nothing happened between us."

"Oh." Was all I said, feeling really stupid. And then I drank another beer.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"This is a party, so I'm having a few drinks." I said, my words slurring.

"You've had more than a few drinks." He pointed out.

"So? Who cares? Tomorrow's a weekend, so it doesn't matter." I said back and started opening another beer can.

"Stop it, Ally." He pulled it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I whined. "Give it back!"

"No, you're drunk. And you're parents would kill me if they saw you like this. Now I'm going to take you to my house, and you can stay the night there. We'll just have to tell Trish to cover for you with your parents." He told me as he put down the can and took my hand and walked us over to the dining room.

"But I don't want to go!" I complained on the way there.

"I don't care Ally!" Austin replied back to me. "You're drunk as freaking hell and you're going to be sick tomorrow if you don't stop." And with that, he pulled me to the dining room, ending the discussion.

After explaining to Trish that he was taking me home, asking her to tell my parents that I was staying the night at her house, and making sure that she had another ride, he led me out of the house and to his car.

"Now go to sleep." He instructed me as he sat in the driver's seat, after helping me in to the passenger's.

And I nodded, obediently, before dozing off, my head spinning and pounding. The next few minutes were a complete blur to me.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in Austin's room. I sat up in his bed and looked around, admiring it. So this was his room. He had posters of surfers on the walls and had a guitar on a stand in the corner. He had robots on a shelf above the bed and a surfboard nailed to the wall above it. He had a desk against one of the walls and a drawer by the door, as well as a closet by the window. It was a really nice room, and it really suited him.

And then I realized that I wasn't in my top and skirt anymore and my wedges were off. I looked around the room and saw that they were by his desk. And then I looked down to see what I was wearing. It was one of Austin's t-shirts, sweatpants, and some socks. And they smelled like him. A tinge of cologne and peppermints. I sighed, breathing it in. I loved how he smelled like. He didn't wear too much cologne, just enough.

"Here, drink this." Austin entered the room and handed me a glass of orange juice. He sat down on the bed next to me.

I gulped it all down. "Thank you." I said, tiredly.

"You're welcome." He smiled genuinely.

"How did I get into these clothes?" I asked him, confused. Had he put them on for me?

"I gave you them to put on a half hour ago." He explained, with a chuckle. "You're so drunk, you probably forgot. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." He said, understanding what I was thinking.

"Oh." I replied. "My head is dizzy."

"I know." He spoke quietly and gently. "Because you drank a lot tonight. A lot."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" I asked, suddenly, feeling his hair and totally drunk while doing it. "Because you really are." I leaned against him.

"You should get some sleep, Ally." He told me.

"I like you Austin. Like a lot. I like like you." I grinned, my words slurring together. "You're so pretty." I giggled and crashed my lips onto his.

"No, Ally." He pulled away. "You're drunk. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" I pouted it. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do." He told me. "You don't even know." He mumbled the last part, but I could still hear him. And it made me giddy inside. Well, more giddy than I already was.

"I like you sooo much." I chuckled, leaning my head against his shoulder. "My head hurts." I pouted.

"I know. But you should get some sleep." He said, standing up.

"But where are you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"On the couch," He replied.

"No! Sleep here. With me." I patted the bed.

"I can't, Ally." He told me quietly. "Now just go to sleep." He instructed.

"Fine." I sighed and laid back down in the bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Good night, Ally." He whispered and kissed my cheek. And then he left the room.

My cheek felt warm where he had just kissed it, and I perkily put my hand over it. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I didn't get twelve reviews, but I was just too excited and couldn't wait to post this chapter. But please, let's try for at least twenty here. I don't mean to sound insistent, but I see other stories getting a lot of reviews and I would at least like to have some of the "love" that they have. So please? It's not that hard to review! You can even write one word, I don't care. Just say something, please! :(**

**On a happier note, so how was that? I told you it would be interesting and I hope it was. And I hope that you guys liked it!**

**Hooray for my longest chapter, EVER! XD **

**Wow, I feel accomplished. :P**

**(1). I made Ridgeview Academy up, and if it does exist, then I do not own it.**

**What did you guys think about the party and Ally and Austin? Let me know **

**Any suggestions, comments, and criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The next morning I wake up in an unfamiliar room and sit up in a stranger's bed. My head is pounding immensely and I feel sick. Is this how it feels like to be hung over? I mean sure I've drunken a lot before at parties, but I had never gone that far. I was always careful as to exactly how many drinks I had. But now my head was killing me and I felt extremely sick. I tried to think back to what had happened last night, but I couldn't remember anything. All I knew, was that I was now in some random stranger's bed and wearing their clothes.

My heart immediately dropped at the possibility of me having a one night stand. My parents were going to kill me! I get up frantically, and started to panic. No, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't have been that stupid to go home with a random guy! I couldn't have been that drunk! But suddenly everything that happened last night comes flooding back into my brain. And I remember that I'm in Austin's room, and that the clothes are his. And that we didn't do anything. And I sigh with relief, instantly calming down. I pick up my clothes and prepare to sneak out before his parents walk into his room and see me. That would definitely not be a good way to be introduced to my "boyfriend's" parents.

I slowly and quietly as I can, start to tiptoe down the stairs. Trying my best to be as careful as possible and not make any noise. Which is especially hard considering that massive hangover that I was currently experiencing. And how dizzy I was feeling. I was hungry, since I hadn't eaten in over fourteen hours. But I felt sick at just the thought of eating anything. I couldn't believe how much beer I had drunken last night. It was insane! And I was just about to make my escape and leave, unnoticed. Everything was going really well and I was getting excited at the fact that I would be able to leave without anyone finding out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke from behind.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. I had gotten caught. I was so close! So close. Fear creeping inside me, I slowly began to turn around. Dreading that it was Austin's father who was behind me and that he would want an explanation as to who I was and what I was doing in his house.

But I immediately let out a huge sigh of relief as I found my eyes gazing into Austin's. It was only him. I looked him over and saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt and pajama pants. And his hair was a mess, and I guessed that he had just woken up.

"Jeez! You scared me!" I exclaimed, whispering.

"Well you scared me last night with how much beer you drank." He countered.

"Touché, Moon." I replied. I wasn't in the mood to make small talk. I just wanted to go home as soon as possible. And take some aspirin and go back to bed.

"What were you doing?" He asks me.

"I was going to murder someone. What does it look like I was doing?" I hissed. (Hint: I tend to be overly sarcastic when I don't feel good.)

"You can't go out like that." He said.

"And why not?" I defended.

"You're wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants." He pointed out, flatly.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, realizing that he was right.

"And you don't really have a car with you either." He added.

I groaned at the fact that he was right again.

"You shouldn't leave without eating something, anyway." He told me and motioned me to follow him.

"But I'm not hungry." I whined. But I still followed him. After all, as he said, I did need someone to drive me to my house.

"It's not good to be hung over on an empty stomach. You'll only feel worse later on." He explained as we walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh! But my head is killing me!" I groaned as I slumped down into a chair at the table and put it down.

"How do you want your eggs?" He asked me, as he took out a frying pan and set it on the stove, turning on the stove top. He walked over to the fridge and took out four eggs from the carton.

"I told you that I'm not hungry!" I moaned. "God, my head hurts so much!"

"Come on Ally. You have to eat. You can't take aspirin on an empty stomach." He told me. "I'll even add pickles in yours, if you want." He attempted to bribe me as he cracked the eggs and threw them into the pan.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked him, looking up at to where he was standing by the stove.

"Noo." He lied. And badly.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Pickles? That's the best you can do?"

"Well, what else could I use? They're your favorite food, aren't they?"

"Yea they are. But that doesn't mean I eat them with everything. Pickles and eggs? That's just gross." I made a disgusted face.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He laughed.

"And by the way, you suck at lying." I added.

"That was only right now!" He defended. "I've lied better before."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever makes you happy." I retorted.

"Do you really want to go there?" He threatened.

"Go where?" I asked, innocently. "You wouldn't hurt a poor, defenseless, hung over girl like me, would you? That would just be wrong."

He laughed again as he continued to watch over the pan. "Touché Dawson."

"God my head hurts!" I groaned, laying it down on the table. "Remind me to never go to another party!"

"You just over did a little bit on the beer. After you eat and take some aspirin, you'll feel a lot better." He assured me.

"And how would you know?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"I've had a few hangovers myself." He shrugged from the stove.

"Shocker." I replied. Like I said, I'm very sarcastic when I feel sick.

"Well played Dawson. Well played." He grinned as he grabbed two forks and brought the plates to the table, taking a seat.

"I try." I smirked as I took one of the plates and we started eating. I had completely forgotten about my pounding headache and how I felt sick. And I had actually realized how hungry I was. My stomach was growling. It was an effect that he had on me. Whenever I was around him, all of my cares and worries went away. All that I focused on was him. Being with him, everything felt good, you know? It just felt so right. (Sorry, I'm getting sappy here. Don't mind me.)

"So, where are your parents?" I asked, curious to know, as we were eating. After all, I didn't want them walking into here to see their son having breakfast with some random girl.

"They're away for some business trip for my dad. I would've loved to go, but they wanted me to stay here and go to school. 'Because education is important.'" He said in a high-pitched voice, in an attempt to mimic his mother.

I giggled. "So you're here all by yourself?"

"Yup." He answered, nodding.

"Oh." I replied, quietly. "That's pretty cool. I never have anytime to myself, except sometimes on the weekends."

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for this." I said, finally, motioning at the plate of eggs. Well, what had once been a plate of eggs. "And you know, for everything else last night."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"I-I'll just go change." I said, awkwardly, standing up from the table.

"Do you still want the aspirin?" He asked me.

"Uh, no. I'm good. Thanks."

"Oh, okay. Well, you can borrow one of my hoodies, if you want." He offered, standing up to clear our dishes away.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, I came downstairs wearing one of his over-sized sweatshirts, over my dress. I put on wedges once I had reached the landing.

"You ready to go?" Austin asked me, coming from the living room. I saw that he had changed from the pajama pants into some worn jeans. He had thrown on a jacket and some old sneakers.

"Uh, yea." I said.

"Okay, well let's go." He grabbed the keys to his car and we were out of the door.

The drive to my house didn't take that long. But it was filled with an awkward silence. He stopped in front of it and turned off the car.

"Austin." I said, turning to face him.

"Yea?" He looked at me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got jealous when I saw you talking to that Ridgeview girl. And I'm sorry that I got so drunk that you had to take me home. And I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch instead of your bed, because I was there. And I didn't mean to ruin your first party here because you had to leave early. And-."

"Ally." He cut me off. "It's fine. I don't mind." He said with a laugh. "I would've left earlier, anyway, to be honest."

"I know. And thank you. Really. I appreciate it. You didn't have to be so nice and take me home. And you didn't have to make me breakfast this morning or let me wear this sweatshirt or your clothes last night or let me sleep in your bed and stay in your house. And you didn't have to drive me home and-."

"Ally." He interrupted me once more, giving me a look.

"Sorry." I looked down.

"You really like to talk, don't you?" He teased.

"Yea." I laughed.

"Um …so." He said as silence fell between us again.

"So…" I repeated.

And before I knew it, his hands were by my face, pulling it in closer to his. And before I could even blink, his lips were pressed against mine. And I felt the electricity that I had felt when we had first kissed come back. My heart was racing and tingles were running all through my body. And I didn't hesitate for a second to kiss him right back. I could feel him smile and wrap his arms around me and pull me in closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, suddenly pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." He looked down, flustered.

"Austin." I attempted to say softly, but ended up sounding surprised instead.

"I'm really sorry Ally. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Austin." I said firmly. "What I said last night," I began.

"I know. You were drunk. And you didn't mean it. I get it." He said, sounding upset.

"No, I-."

"You really don't feel that way. It's fine. I'll just see you Monday and we can go on with the plan." He told me and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"But, Austin." I protested. He was getting it all wrong! I did like him like that! And I did mean what I had told him! That's what I was going to tell him that right now!

"It's fine Ally." He said. "There's nothing left to say."

I looked at his eyes and saw that there was no point in saying anything else. He had already made up his mind and thought that I didn't feel the same way he did. There was nothing else I could say. Because he refused to hear it.

"Fine. You're right." I sighed, sadly, starting to get out of the car. But it was a lie. He was wrong. Way wrong. "There's nothing else to discuss." I made myself say, holding back the tears.

"Thanks. I'll give you back the clothes later." I added blandly. "I'll see you Monday." I forced my voice to be strong as I closed the door and walked up the stairs to my house.

I didn't have to turn around to know that he was driving away. I knew it because of the sound of him starting the engine and the sounds of tires screeching on the asphalt.

I was still shocked about what had just happened. Austin had just, indirectly, admitted that he liked me. But he thought that I didn't feel the same way. And I didn't know whether to squeal because he liked me or to cry because he didn't think I liked him back. I didn't know if I should have been smiling or crying. But then I remembered that my parents were probably worried as to where I was and how the party had gone. I sighed, sadly and depressed, and began to open the door.

"Ally!" My mother opened it before my hand had even gotten to it.

"Hey mom." I smiled weakly.

"How was the party?" She asked, ushering me in. "Your father and I were so worried when you didn't call us. But then Trish did and explained everything."

"It was good. And I'm sorry for not calling you guys. I was just really tired." I lied.

"It's fine. As long as you're here." She smiled at me. And then she noticed my clothes. "Where did you get those from?"

"Oh …uh ….Trish lent it to me, so that I would have something to where back home," I quickly made up. _Nice one, Ally_.

"Oh. Okay." She seemed to buy it, as we walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I had some breakfast at Trish's. Where's dad?"

"He's at work. Speaking of which, I have to get ready to go down there soon, too." She remembered. "Lily's being dropped off here around noon." She told me as she began to leave to go upstairs.

"Got it." I called back to her, letting out a sigh of relief. She hadn't noticed that the car that had dropped me off certainly wasn't Trish's and that these clothes were definitely not her size.

"Alright, you're father and I will be back later tonight." My mother called as she ran down the stairs. A few seconds later I heard the door close and I knew she had left. And almost instantly, I found myself collapsing on one of the chairs.

* * *

I didn't know what to do about Austin. And I didn't know what to even think. I needed help processing all of it. I couldn't figure it all out by myself.

_Trish_. The name popped into my head. And I didn't hesitate to grab my phone from the pocket in the sweatshirt and I was about to dial her number, when I realized that I was still in the dress and wedges. Within minutes, I was upstairs in my room and throwing off my garments and shoes. I was going to change into one of my own shirts. But then my eyes glanced onto Austin's hoodie on my bed and I decided to put it back on. It smelled like him and made me feel warm inside. I liked the way it felt on my skin and it reminded me of him. And then, remembering that I had business to get to, I flopped down on my bed and actually dialed Trish.

"Trish." I said into the other line.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Are you okay?" She asked me. "Austin told me how drunk you were last night and told me that he was going to take you to his place and told me to cover for you, which I did."

"I know, and thanks for that. And I'm fine. My head hurt a lot earlier, but I'm fine now."

"You're welcome. And speaking of Austin, how was it?" She questioned. "Did you guys ….?"

"God no Trish! Never! I didn't want to and he didn't want to take advantage of me."

"Awww. That's so sweet. And it was really nice of him to take you home. It looked really good for the plan. Really couple-y. So, what happened? I mean, how did it go last night?"

"Well, he let me borrow some clothes and sleep in his bed. And this morning he made me breakfast and drove me home."

"Aww! That's so cute! Now tell me. How does it feel like to be hung over?" She asked eagerly.

"It's not good. You feel sick and you have a pounding headache. But that's not what I called you for. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, what is it? Is something wrong?"

I explained to her what had gone on in the car.

"So, I don't know what to do about it. I wanted to tell him that I actually did like him, but he wouldn't let me. He just kept cutting me off. Should I tell him the truth on Monday?"

"Aww Ally! That's wonderful! He totally likes you! I told you so!" She exclaimed. "Oh, this is sooo good! You guys are just like perfect for each other! I knew you would end up together!"

"Trish. You're not helping."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited for you!" She squealed. "But to answer your question, yes. You should really go and tell him how you feel. His obviously oblivious to the fact that you like him, so you need to show it to him." She explained. "Ohh! I know what you should do!"

"What?" I asked, curious and excited.

"You should totally walk into school on Monday and go straight to his locker. And just kiss him like you mean it. It won't be that huge of a shock to everyone because they know that you guys are dating. But hopefully, he will realize that you do really like him. And everything will fall into place."

"That's awesome Trish!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" I glanced at the time and saw that it was almost noon. "I gotta go. Lils is going to be home soon and I should probably start making lunch."

"Okay. See ya Monday." She said and I hung up.

But I suddenly felt so tired and exhausted. And I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting about making lunch and Lily.

* * *

Somehow, I found myself to where I had been earlier. I was back in front of my house after what had happened in the car. I was walking up the steps to the house, but this time, I didn't hear the car engine starting or hear him driving away.

Curious, I turned around to see what had happened.

But before I could make sense of anything, Austin's lips were pressing onto mine and his hands were cupping my face.

I jumped a little at the contact, but then I melted into the kiss and was enjoying every second of it. And I could tell that Austin was too. Because that time, he wasn't pulling away. I could actually feel him smiling in the kiss. My chest felt warm and sparks were travelling up and down along my body. And I felt his arms wrap around mine and pull me in closer to him. I, in response, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ally." Austin said, out of breath. "I'm sorry. But I just can't keep lying to myself."

"Austin, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused, and sad that he had pulled away again.

"I can't keep on trying to deny it. I'm falling for you Ally, and I can't help myself. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I just can't keep holdi-."

"Austin." I said softly, cutting him off. He looked at me. "I'm falling for you, too." I whispered before connecting my lips with his. After a few seconds, I stopped and let go of him.

"Ally?" He asked me, confused and lost.

"I like you, too." I beamed and pulled him back into me, hoping that he would get it.

And he certainly did, because he didn't hesitate in kissing me back that time. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. His lips kept pressing against mine and he pulled me in closer to him. I was leaning on the door and the kiss was intensifying, both of us clearly enjoying it and not planning to stop anytime soon.

"Ally." He finally stopped, out of breath. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something, too." I smiled.

But before anyone of us could say anything, I heard a loud knocking coming from behind me. And the next thing I knew, I found myself lying back in my bed.

Of course it had only been a dream. I sighed, depressed at the fact that it hadn't been real. And then I heard the knocking again. And I realized that Lily was home. I had fallen asleep and totally forgotten about her! I ran down the stairs to greet her. My dreams were going to have to wait for now.

* * *

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I was just busy with school. You know. That same old excuse. But anyway, 111 reviews? OMG you guys! You are all amazing! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!**

**I didn't mean to sound bitchy in the last Author's Note. I was just having a bad day, which I rather not talk about it. So sorry if I sounded mean. I didn't want to. But honestly, thank you guys a lot!**

**And I know that this chapter wasn't THE best, but I hope it was okay. It was kind of a filler chapter. And I will try to use some of your guys' ideas later on. I just need to find a way to integrate them into the story.**

**But thank you so much for all of the faves and follows and reviews. I really didn't mean to sound demanding in the last chapter. I'm just really eager to hear your feedback! So please review I want to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Which reminds me, I'm thinking of making a sequel. Now that doesn't mean that this story is ending, it's far from over. But I would just like to know if you guys would be interested in one. I'm thinking of calling it: **The Plan: In Austin's Eyes**. What do you guys think? As shown in the title, it will be in Austin's point of view. So I would like to know if you guys would like it and if you're interested in reading it. You can also tell me any ideas that you have for it or for this story.**

**So let me know! And thanks again and sorry that this chapter wasn't that much action-filled. I'll try to make the next one better!**

**Until next time! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Ally! Time to wake up!" My mother's voice woke me up from my sleep. And it was a pretty good sleep too, you know? Like one of those times when you fall asleep the minute you go to bed and you wake up so restful! And you slept amazingly. No tossing or turning or nightmares! But anyway, that's beyond the point here. I'm not going to start writing about my sleep, because that would be weird. And completely unnecessary. And I'm starting to ramble. So let's just move on ...

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed. I yawned, stretching._Was it Monday already?_ Man, that weekend flew by fast. And I so wasn't looking forward to today. I didn't know how or what exactly I was going to say to Austin that day.

"Come on Ally! It's time for breakfast!" Lily peeped into my room, excitedly.

"I'm coming!" I threw my pillow at her.

She shrieked with happiness and dodged it. "Lee! It's time to go!" She ran up to me and started jumping on my bed.

"I know, you little rascal!" I hugged her and brought her close to me. She giggled and hugged me back.

"Now come on!" She started jumping again.

"Alright! I'm coming! I'm going to tickle you!" I started to chase her. Lily squealed in fear and ran out of the room.

I laughed at her silliness as she left. I went to my door, picked up my pillow, and flung it over to my bed. I stumbled out of the room and slumping, made my way down the stairs. My parents and sister, of course, were already in the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." My father smiled, and looked up from reading his newspaper.

"Morning dad." I replied, walking in to the room. "Good morning, Lils." I played with her hair and took a seat. She laughed and smiled.

"Morning Ally." She grinned.

"I'll get you for that later," I threatened, jokingly.

She burst into a fit of giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"You two are just something." My father laughed.

"Yea, well, it's because she has to go into my room and jump on my bed." I faked anger.

"And she was going to tickle me!" Lily stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms.

"Calm down, you two." My mother said, laughing, from her spot at the stove. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit." She added. "There's some coffee in the pot, if you want some." She said, directing it at me, since my father already had a cup in front of him.

"Can I have coffee, too?" Lily asked.

"No, silly." I told her, while standing up to get some.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you're too young. And it'll stunt your growth." I explained with a laugh, pouring myself a cup.

"What does that mean?" She question, confused. I forgot that she wouldn't know what stunt meant.

"It means that you won't grow to be as big as you can, sweetie." My father jumped in. "You want to be big and tall, don't you?"

"Yea!" She replied excitedly.

"Good." I laughed. "Now that's why you should have some milk. To strengthen your bones, so you can grow faster." I said, pouring her a glass and bringing my drink and hers to the table.

"Okay." She agreed eagerly, took the glass, and started drinking it.

"Alright, we have four plates of homemade waffles, fresh off the stove." My mother beamed, setting our plates down in front of each of us.

"Thanks." The three of us all replied and started digging in.

Breakfast was usually the only time that we had to spend together, as a family. My dad was always at work really late, so I only saw him in the mornings and on weekends. And sometimes after school, if he closed down the store early. My mother would help him during the day and would often get home around three or four, after picking up Lily from school. So yea, breakfast was a nice family meal for us. Which I know is weird considering that dinner is usually the 'family meal', but we usually ate dinner by ourselves. Or it was just my mom, my sister, and me.

Anyway, after eating I went upstairs and did the usual routine, you know? Brushing my teeth and my hair, and picking out something to wear. I was trying my best to keep my mind off of Austin during the rest of the weekend. And I had been pretty successful. But now I was nervous to see him. I didn't know how to bring it up to him or how to approach him. I didn't know if I should go with Trish's advice. Walking up to him and kissing him, seemed a little too bold. And I wasn't the kind of person to do that. Ever. I tried to distract myself with picking out an outfit and deciding how to style my hair. Fortunately, it worked. My mind had stopped obsessing over it. A half hour later, I was in the car and driving off to Marino, still trying not to focus on it.

* * *

But of course, the minute my car drove into the school parking lot, my mind went haywire thinking about Austin. And how I was going to tell him how I felt about him. And my thoughts even worsened as they began to be filled with worst case scenarios. Like how he wouldn't feel the same way about me, even though I knew he did. Or how maybe if we admitted our feelings for each other, it would tamper with the plan and make things awkward between us once more. But I realized I was psyching myself out and that I needed to calm down.

_You can do this. _I reminded myself as I found myself standing in front of the school doors. It was going to be my first time seeing Austin after what had happened on Saturday. So of course I was pretty anxious. I still didn't know exactly what I was going to do or say. I hadn't planned out my words and I was hoping to just wing it, you know? I played with the sleeves of my sweatshirt, nervously. Well actually, it wasn't my sweatshirt. It was Austin's. And yes, I did decide to wear it that day. What? I couldn't help myself. It's just so warm and fuzzy! But that's not the point.

So I was thinking about what I should do. I could walk up to him and kiss him, like Trish said to. But I just couldn't picture myself doing that. It wasn't my type of thing to do. Or maybe I should just go up and talk to him directly and let it all out? Or maybe I shouldn't even bring it up and let things happen by themselves? That could work. But then again, how would anything ever happen if he didn't know how I felt? Should I just tell him? _Yes. _My brain told me. _There's nothing to worry about. You know he already likes you. What could happen?_

I took a deep breath and opened the doors, before I could chicken out. I, determinedly, started walking straight to his locker. Of course, waving and greeting a few of my friends along the way. I wasn't raised to be rude. Anyway, onwards with my trip. I just reached the corner of the hallway and turned, knowing that his locker would be there.

But what I saw surprised me. Austin was talking to Kira and she was leaning against his locker, and almost against him. And she was really, really, close to him. I gasped, horrified. Was yet another one of my friends cheating on my 'boyfriend'? I thought I could trust Kira! She was supposed to be one of my best friends and my co-captain! And what about Austin? He said that he liked me on Friday! What happened in those three days that made him change his mind? I was just about to go and admit my feelings for him! And that jerk had already moved on?! We were supposed to be in a 'relationship'!

I was about to turn away and run to the bathroom, when I heard my name being called.

"Ally!" It was Austin. Hurt and upset, I ignored him and started making my way to my own locker. I couldn't believe it. After all the stressing I had done over the weekend on how I would approach him! And he was cheating on me!

"Thank god you just came. Kira was talking to me, and she was getting a little too close for my liking." He caught up to me.

"Oh wouldn't you know." I replied, coldly. Focusing on making my way to my locker. He sure looked like he wasn't enjoying it. Not.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, through gritted teeth. "I'm perfectly fine. How are you?" I opened my locker angrily.

"I'm good. How was your weekend?" He seemed to be too oblivious to notice that I was fuming.

"Oh it was fine. You know, nothing special. What about you?" I asked as sweetly as I could. How could he lie to my face and not even tell me that something was going on between him and Kira? Especially when I had seen them!

"It was pretty boring. You know, since my parents were gone."

"Oh well that's nice. Well, I have to get going now, so if you excuse me." I grabbed my English book (It's Julius Caesar **(1) **! How exciting!), and slammed my locker shut and started to walk away from him.

"Wait, Ally!" He called me and grabbed my wrist, bringing me back to him. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked me.

Well now his brain was finally kicked into gear and working correctly.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Kira?" I hissed. "You two seemed to be having a nice little conversation."

"Ally! I already told you! She came up to me and started talking to me about her weekend and what she did. And how she had fun at Elliot's party. And she started telling me about the cat she had that died." He explained. "Nothing's going on between us."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks start to redden. I had been caught being jealous over nothing twice in the past few days. And I wasn't one to get jealous!

"I would never do anything that would compromise our relationship. I mean for the plan, you know." He stuttered with his words. By now the bell had rung and the halls were emptying out as kids rushed off to their classes.

"About that." I began. "I wanted to talk to you about something earlier."

But before I could say anything, Austin's hands were cupping my face. And before I could process what was going on, I felt him pressing his lips against mine. They were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. It was like my dream was coming true.

"Ally," he said softly as he pulled away, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Austin." I mimicked his actions and forced myself to keep looking at him and not avert his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't keep lying to myself." He said.

"What are you talking about?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I actually did know that he was talking about. My subconscious, apparently, had a mind of its own.

"I can't keep denying how I feel anymore. I'm falling for you Ally. And I can't help myself. And it's scary. I've never felt this way with any girl I met in LA. And it scares to me to realize that."

I couldn't believe that he what he was saying. He was falling for me! He definitely returned my feelings for him! The dream that I had was totally coming true! Right in front of my eyes! And I wanted to say something. To let him know that I feel the same way as he did. But my body was frozen. It was if it had completely stopped working. I opened my mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"And I guess that's why I didn't want to admit it earlier. Because I was scared because I'm so crazy for you and I just don't know what to do anymore. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just can't keep holdi-."

And finally my body decided to cooperate with me again. And my hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer to me. "Austin," I whispered, softly, cutting him off. And I connected my lips with his once more. Electricity flowing through my body and sparks were bursting in my mouth. After a few seconds, I let go.

"Ally?" He asked me, confused and lost.

"I'm falling for you, too." I smiled. "Now kiss me, you fool."

And he didn't need to be told twice. He didn't hesitate in crashing his lips on mine. Warmth flowed through my body, making my heart skip a beat. Our lips moved in unison and in perfect harmony. And time seemed to slow down. He pressed his lips harder against mine, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. And he pulled me into him, deepening the kiss. I was now leaning against a random person's locker, my arms hugging his neck and bringing him closer to me. His lips felt like heaven, with their warmth and softness. And we kissed with so much intensity, that I thought I was going to burst. I could feel him smile into it and I felt his hand gently brush against my cheek, as he cupped my chin once more.

We both pulled away when we were out of breath. Panting, each of us, his forehead leaning against mine. We were so close, I could feel the heat of his body warm mine, could hear the soft whisper of his breath as he exhaled. I inched closer, and felt his hand encircle mine again. I looked up at him, his soft brown eyes already locked on mine. He ran his fingertips up my forearm, leaving a trail of goose bumps blooming in their wake. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb running along the curve of my cheekbone.

"Ally." His dark brown eyes bore into mine, looking at me intensely.

"Yea?" I answered, still weak and trying to recover from the kiss.

"You were jealous?" He questioned, with a smirk.

"Shut up. I was not." I said and hit him in the arm. "Way to ruin the moment."

"You so were." He beamed. "Admit it."

"I was not jealous!" I defended.

"Oh, yea. Sure." He clearly did not believe me.

"Fine. Well what about you? You were totally jealous of me and Elliot at the party." I retorted.

But instead of replying, he brought his lips back to mine, sealing the space between us. Causing my body to be filled with warmth once more and me to feel all giddy inside.

He pulled away once more, and gazed at me intently. "Ally." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Let's cut. We're late for first period, anyway." He continued.

"But Austin." I protested. So, I was still a goody-two shoes who didn't like being late or skipping. Kill me! (Please don't actually, I would appreciate it)

"Let's go somewhere," He said, his voice husky and full of lust.

And before I could say anything, he pressed his lips on mine, intensely and passionately. And I immediately forgot about any reasons I had against the idea. Austin was reason enough to go along with it.

And when we pulled away, I only had two words to say.

"Let's go."

We started walking out of the doors and then Austin suddenly stopped.

"Is that my sweatshirt?"

* * *

**I thought that it was a cute way to end this chapter. So, guys wanted more Auslly and dialogue between them, and here you go! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a little drama-filled, but I thought it would be a good way to play things out. Not that much, actually. Now that I think about it.**

**And, a lot of you guys are wondering how we get to the scene that this story opened up with. And I actually just got an idea on how to get there, while writing this chapter. So you guys will just have to tune in to see how I make it go. But don't worry I'll probably include it in the next chapter. :)**

**As for the sequel, I am strongly considering writing it. Possibly as even my next story. Even though I have another million ideas for stories. (I actually don't, but I do have a lot. I listed some possible titles on my profile, if you want to check them out.)**

**(1) I do not own **Julius Caesar **by William Shakespeare. But I am reading it for school! XD**

**Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you guys think! I do appreciate all of them! And for those of you who did comment, I am grateful. And don't worry! You weren't over-critical! I really was happy to read what you guys have to say and use it to make me a better writer!**

**We all benefit from it guys! I become a better writer and you help me make the story better, so you can enjoy it more! It's a win-win situation! So don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I won't mind it at all!**

**I really do hope you guys liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it. I tried my best. I was having trouble with it at first, but then I just had inspiration and kept on writing! And two hours later, this is what I had! So I hope you liked it! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"I don't know what to say." Principal Matthews said as he was pacing around his office, angrily. "I just don't know what to say. I never expected such behavior from you Miss Dawson."

Yes, that's right. Austin and I had gotten caught cutting first period. And second and third, too. Apparently, one of the school lunch ladies saw us making out behind the bleachers and thought it was her responsibility to notify the principal. (Try hard -.-) So let's just say our little rendezvous was interrupted by Principal Matthews walking up to his, red-faced and furious.

* * *

_- Flashback-_

_I was on Austin's lap, sitting with him behind the bleachers. His hands were wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. And mine were grabbing onto his blonde locks._

_We were kissing, slowly and passionately. Our lips moving in perfect sync. Both of us trying to enjoy each and every kiss. And making my heart skip a beat every time my lips met his. The scenery around us seemed to be moving as our lips were pressing together. I clutched onto him, not wanting the moment to end. Austin wasn't being aggressive, like Dallas always had been. He wasn't groping me or squeezing me, making me jump each time he did. And he wasn't pushing me into doing something that I didn't want to. He was taking things slow, which was something I was really, really grateful for._

_I was straddling him as his back leaned against the metal beaming of the bleachers. We were sitting on the floor, but none of us seemed to care about if it was uncomfortable or not. We were too preoccupied with pressing our lips against each others'. Austin started biting my lip hungrily, making me stifle back a moan. Instead, I just grabbed his hair tighter in my hands. But as he bit down harder, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. And I felt him smile, satisfied. And I realized that he was doing it on purpose. And as retaliation, I leaned in harder to him, our cores now touching. I could feel him groan from the impact. Success. Two could play this game. I smirked._

"_Austin." I said, out of breath, as I pulled away._

"_Hmmm?" He mumbled as he began kissing dowm my neck._

"_How long have we been out here?"_

"_It doesn't matter." He replied as he connected my lips with his once more._

"_But we already missed first period. I don't want to miss anything else." I told him, pulling away and grabbing his shoulders._

_He sighed and looked at his phone. "It's already the beginning of third." He said, casually._

"_What?!" I practically shrieked. I had missed two periods! This was horrible! "We have to go back." I said, getting off of him._

"_Come on Ally, we were having so much fun." Austin pouted, pulling me back into him._

"_But Austi-." My thought was cut off by him crashing his lips onto mine and grabbing my hips, pulling me in closer. And I instantly forgot about what I was going to say._

"_What were you saying?" He smirked as he stopped kissing me._

"_Nothing." I smiled. "It was nothing." And I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his yet again. I tried to enter his mouth with my tongue, hungrily._

"_Damn, you're feisty, aren't you?" Austin teased._

"_Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes. And connected our lips once more. And this time, Austin let me enter his mouth._

_I could feel him groan as my tongue explored his mouth. And within minutes, his tongue was against mine. Causing me to let out a gasp. In which he took advantage of and took as his chance to now travel inside my mouth. Our tongues were circling around each others. And the feeling was amazing. It made my heart race. And after a while, as if we both agreed on it, we randomly went back to just kissing. Not that I minded, though. I was actually enjoying myself._

_We stopped after a while, both of us out of breath, looking intensely into each others' eyes._

"_More." He growled to me as he crashed his lips back onto mine, before I could utter a word of protest. Not that I would have anyway. He started kissing lower and lower, until he had reached my neck once more. He nuzzled it with his nose, affectionately._

"_Austin." I laughed. "What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm trying to be funny. And looks like its working." He replied, happy._

"_Just kiss me." I rolled my eyes as I cupped his face and met his lips with mine._

_It was just so perfect. And I couldn't help but sigh as I was kissing him. Nothing could make it better._

_I felt him sweep his tongue along my bottom lip and then he moved it to meet the tip of mine. I quickly returned the favor. Our tongues moved along each other's in perfect harmony. As if they were dancing. After a few minutes, we returned to just locking lips. The kisses were back to being slow and deep, lasting a few seconds each. And I didn't want this moment to end._

"_Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon!" A voice boomed from behind us._

_Both of us instantly pulled away and I gasped when I saw that it was Principal Matthews. I could feel my cheeks redden as I realized what he had just caught us doing._

"_My office. Now." He ordered, furious._

_- End of Flashback –_

* * *

And that brings us to where we are now.

Austin looked at me apologetically and mouthed "Sorry." But I waved him off. After all, it wasn't his fault entirely. I had agreed to skip, so I was to blame as well.

"I would have never expected such behavior from you Ms. Dawson. Cutting class and canoodling outside with someone on school premises? You're one of our highest academic achieving students, while also being involved on a school team. I don't know what to say." He said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Principal Matthews." I apologized, sadly. And I was. I didn't want him to feel let down by me. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to." Of course that was a lie. But I couldn't have him being upset with me! I was Ally Dawson! I didn't get in trouble! Teachers adored me!

"And as for you Mr. Moon, you being a new student here, this isn't a great way to make an impression." He continued, seriously. "Especially considering your record."

"Record? What record?" I asked, turning to face Austin, confused.

"I might've gotten detention in my old school a couple of times." He told me, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and avoiding making eye contact with me all the while.

"And don't forget a few suspensions." Principal Matthews added.

"Suspensions?" I gasped. Austin had never told me that.

"Yes. Some incidents of being caught with alcoholic beverages on school premises. And some occurrences of vandalizing school property."

"Vandalizing?!" I repeated, shocked. Was I fake dating a committed felon?

"Those weren't my fault. My friends set me up." Austin defended, sitting up in his seat.

"I'm sorry Principal Matthews, I never knew about this." I told him while giving Austin a dirty look.

"I know you are Ms. Dawson, but rules are rules. And I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish the both of you."

"I understand," I looked down, ashamed. I couldn't believe this. I was supposed to be the golden child. The one who never got in trouble. And here I was, in the principal's office.

"Since this is your first time offense, I'm only going to give you one day's detention. But as for you Mr. Moon, considering your record and since this is also your first offense here, I'm going to let you off with only three day's detention." He explained, while writing our slips.

Austin tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away and turned my back to him. I couldn't believe that he would keep something like that from me! Who knows what else he did in California?

"Now you two better get off to lunch. And I hope this will be the only time that I'll be seeing you under these circumstances." He said, sternly, handing us our slips.

"Thank you Principal Matthews and I promise that this was a onetime thing." I assured him, grateful that he wasn't too mad at me. "It won't happen again."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and into the hallway as fast as I could.

"Wait, Ally!" Austin called after me. "I can explain."

"Explain what?" I snapped turning around to face him. "How you have a record that you didn't even bother telling me about?"

"You never asked." He shrugged, weakly.

"God knows what else you've been hiding from me." I waved my hands in anger and started walking off to the cafeteria again.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how!" He said.

"I can't believe I have detention! I've never gotten detention before! I'm going to get kicked off the squad! And my parents are going to kill me!" I panicked, talking to myself and completely ignoring him.

"Calm down Ally!" Austin said grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards him. "You're overreacting."

"I can't believe you kept something this huge from me!" I exclaimed, as I pulled out of his grasp.

"It's not like I have a criminal record or anything!" He defended.

"How can I be so sure of that, Austin?" I retorted. "Or is that even your real name?"

"Really?" He said, amused. "Come on, Ally." His eyes were glinting with playfulness.

"Okay fine." I laughed. "Even I have to admit that wasn't the best I could come up with."

"You think?" He asked, chuckling, as he came up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "I'm telling you the truth. My friends set me up for all of those pranks. I kind of hung out with the wrong crowd in Malibu." He explained, looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't mean to."

And before I could protest, his lips were on mine, making my knees go weak. And making my anger towards him instantly dissipate.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, resting his forehead on mine. And pouting. God, he was so cute.

"It's fine." I sighed, forgiving him. Besides, I had bigger things to worry about. Like what my parents would say once they found out. "Let's just go to lunch, I'm starving."

"Sure, and don't worry. I'll be in right in detention with you." He smiled as he intertwined his fingers in mine and pulled me off to the cafeteria.

* * *

After explaining to our friends where was had been all day and what had happened, lunch went by pretty good, actually. Besides the glaring that we kept getting from Dallas from the other edge of the table. Yes, he and Cassidy still sat with us. He was football captain and Cassidy was a cheerleader, so we had no choice to let them stay at the table. Not that I minded though. It gave us more of a chance to make him jealous by seeing us together. And speaking of football, Austin had made it on to the team (yay!) and he was actually pretty good! And he sure looked mighty fine in that uniform, if you get what I mean.

And now it was the end of the day, and I was by my locker, packing up my things before I went off to detention. Trish and the girls had practice, which I, of course had to miss. And I knew Coach Simmons was going to bite my head off when she saw me at practice tomorrow. But I honestly didn't care. All that was on my mind, was how I was going to be spending an extra hour with Austin.

"Hey." He came up to me and leaned against the locker. "You ready for your first detention?" He beamed.

"Why are you smiling? It's not like going to detention is a good thing. Coach Richards is going to kick your ass Thursday and Coach Simmons is going to do the same with mine tomorrow."

"Ah, he'll be fine." He waved it off with his hand.

I just rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"Besides, I have a feeling it won't be so bad." He winked, leaning in closer to me.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh, I just know." He shrugged, smirking, as his lips met mine.

"Mhmmm, we should get going." I said as we pulled apart.

"Sure." He smiled. "The sooner we get there, the better." He grabbed my hand in his, and we walked off to the classroom.

Unfortunately, we weren't able to continue our make out sesh. Mr. Rogers, the teacher who had been assigned to watch detention that day, wouldn't let us. He was really surprised to see me in the room, since I had him as my history teacher in freshman year. And believe me, I didn't want to see him under those circumstances either. And it wasn't fair, because we were the only ones in the room. So instead, he forced us to sit in silence for the entire hour and a half. Which was really hard, considering that Austin was sitting a few seats away from me and I couldn't help myself from checking him out. (What? Have you seen him? The boy is _fine_).

So Austin and I resorted to passing each other notes, and when Mr. Rodgers noticed, we went to texting each other cute little messages. And overall, it wasn't that horrible. But that doesn't mean that me getting detention is going to happen on a regular basis. Because I assure you, it's not. One time was more than enough for me. I couldn't have any of the teachers looking down at me if my behavior suddenly started to change. I still had a reputation to uphold.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Austin offered me once we got outside of the classroom.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled, grabbing his hand in mine. And we started walking towards the entrance.

"You know, you didn't do so badly for a first timer." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended. "What, did you think I was going to freak out because I got detention?"

And when he didn't answer, I gasped. "You did, didn't you?!"

"I just thought that since you hadn't gotten it before and since you're so goody-goody, that you would've panicked." He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just worried about what my parents will say." I said as we got into the car. Although, I was still slightly offended that he automatically assumed that I was a goody-goody, just because I got all A's. It just meant that I cared about my school work.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Austin said, knowing that I was still hurt about the comment, while turning on the engine.

"It's fine." I let it go. There was no point in starting any drama over something as little as that. Besides, it had been a long day. And all I wanted to do was go home and lay down in my bed. (Now that I realize it, I actually tend to do that a lot.)

"Good. Because you shouldn't be upset over that. I was a jerk to assume it, and I'm sorry." He told me sincerely, almost pouting.

"I know. And I forgive you." I smiled at him and we leaned in to kiss. Once again, causing me to feel butterflies in my stomach. We pulled away and buckled up our seatbelts. You know that they say safety first.

"And don't worry about your parents." He assured me as we pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm sure they won't mind. Especially since you never got detention before."

"You're probably right." I sighed and leaned my head against the window, looking at the blur of trees we passed.

And during the drive, I couldn't help thinking about me and Austin. What were we? Were we still going out just for the plan? Or were we in a true relationship now? And if we were a real couple, then what about the plan? Were we still going through with it? And if we were, what would happen once it worked? Would we still be going out? Or would we break up? Or would we forget about it and let it go? And just enjoy being a real couple? Or would things just fall apart now that we had both admitted to developing feelings for each other? Would it make things more awkward? It hadn't so far, but who knows what the future could bring? Or would we just forget about the plan and focus on ourselves?

"Ally." Austin snapped me out of my thoughts. "We're here."

"Huh? What? Sorry." I mumbled quickly. And then I saw that we had reached my house.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"What? Yea, I'm fine." I answered rather rapidly, getting out of the car.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the car.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Ally." He gave me a look, knowing that I was withholding information from him. Damn, he was good. Dallas would've just let it go, not caring that I was upset over something.

My eyes slowly came into contact with his. And I sighed. There was no way I could keep lying to him.

"What are we?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"What are we? Like, you and me? Are we a real couple?" I asked. "Or are we still just going out for the plan? Or are we going to forget about it?"

"Well." He spoke, holding my hand. "I like you. Like I really like you." He replied, jokingly but serious at the same time.

I giggled, happily at the words. "I know. And I like you, too."

"So that answers the first question. I guess we are going out." He smiled, and cupped my face and captured my lips in his, making me smile like an idiot. "And as for the second question, well that's entirely up to you." He said and brought his lips to mine once more.

And we started kissing. Quick, passionate kisses. The ones that make your heart race a million miles per minute. And after a while, I realized that we were still in front of my house.

"I have to go." I pulled away.

"Nooooo," he whined, like a five-year old, and pouted. "Ally!"

"You know I can't resist that pout." I complained, as I started getting my bag.

"Then why resist it?" He smirked and winked.

"Austin." I rolled my eyes. "I promise we can finish this tomorrow."

"Finish? Oh, but we never even started." He pulled me onto his lap and crashed his lips onto mine, intensely.

"I seriously have to go or my parents are actually going to kill me." I explained.

"Fine." He sighed, letting me go. "But you owe me a kiss tomorrow."

"I know. And I will." I kissed his cheek and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and closed the door.

And as I walked up the steps to my house, I couldn't help but feel happy. Austin and I were really going out. We were no longer a fake couple. We were official now. Not like that changed anything in school. But it did change things for us. Things were going great and I couldn't be happier. I would have never thought that I would have fallen for someone again in December after the break up. Nevertheless, be actually going out with someone. But here I was with Austin. And everything was perfect.

For now.

* * *

**So how was that guys? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope that this makes up for it. Just to let you know, I will definitely not be updating until next Sunday. I have finals next week and they are my main priority. So I will put this story to the side. But hopefully, on Friday, I will start writing the next chapter.**

**Which reminds me, I said in the last chapter that I would address the Kira situation in this one, and I haven't. And I'm sorry. I was planning to go a whole different way with this chapter, but some people wanted me to show their make out sesh, so I did. Otherwise, I would have made this totally different. But I promise that I definitely will put it in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews and faves and follow. They really mean a lot. And I would like to try for 20 this time, but I'll be happy with at least one. **

**Until next time! I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Coach Simmons definitely wasn't happy with me when I returned to practice the next day, but I didn't care. I didn't even mind running the extra laps I had to, to make up for those from the day before that I missed. And it was all because of Austin. And no, he didn't help me run. Even though I would've really loved that. But just the thought of him made me forget about Coach Simmons' anger with me. Because I knew that after practice, I had a really hot blonde and his lips, waiting for me. And that's all that really mattered.

Now, I could go on and describe to you the next few weeks, if I really wanted to. And if we actually had the time to do that. But since we don't, and I'm not in the mood to, I'm just going to keep it simple. Just picture it as one of those movie montages, with the pretty music and different scenes, with some in slow motion. Like when the main characters are running through a meadow to each other? Well actually, we didn't do that. But only because there's no meadows in Miami. (I know, I know. Bummer.) Making you wish that you could find a love as wonderful as the one just like the main character did. But I mean, it's up to you. You could think of it like that. Or you could use your imagination, I guess. It is up to you, really. I don't want to tell you what to do or anything. It's not up to me to control how you're mind works. Not that I would want to anyway. That would just be too muck work. Or we should we just go on with the story? Should we? Yes? Okay then ...

As I was saying, things were going pretty good. Trish, of course, had been overjoyed at the news that I and Austin were now official. And she had convinced me to go on with the plan. Even though I no longer actually wanted Dallas back, because I had Austin. She said that it would still be fun to make him jealous. But then again, she was Trish, and she did love getting revenge. Which is why you shouldn't try to get on her bad side, if you know what's good for you. You wouldn't want to go there. I've seen other people do it, and trust me, it's not pretty. And, I, fortunately, being her friend since middle school, knew when not to push her. But onwards, I'm not here to talk about our friendship. Well, I mean I could. But you guys probably wouldn't want to hear about that anyway. So let's just go on.

It was February and Valentine's Day was right around the corner. And emotions were flowing all over the place. Girls were excited to get gifts from their boyfriends, and to give them something too. And boys were stressing out what to get their girlfriends. so that they wouldn't freak out and call them horrible boyfriends.. And of course the single people were sadder than usual, with all of the love around them, with none of it actually pertaining to them. (No offense to any of those of you who are single. It's actually a good thing, so you should enjoy it while it lasts.) I wasn't worried about all of that. Last year I would've been with Dallas. But this year, I wasn't. Because everything with Austin was so much easier and nicer. I didn't care if he got my anything. It didn't matter. There was no stressing about our relationship. We just went along with what happened. So nice, right?

"Hi." A voice said from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see that it was Austin, my eyes instantly brightening. "Hey." I smiled coming up to him and hugging him.

"So, I know Valentine's Day is coming up. And you girls always overreact about it." He whispered to me, his face in my hair.

"Hey." I said, offended, hitting him in the arm.

"Kidding." He raised his arms up. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you don't have to do anything special." I told him, giving him a serious look. I didn't want him to do something over extravagant or go all out. I didn't care about any of that. I was just happy to have him. (I know, I know. I'm getting cheesy and sappy. But it's the truth.)

"I know." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "But I want to." He captured his lips in mine.

"Seriously. I don't want anything." I said, pulling away.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special. For like our first official date." He continued, ignoring my refusals. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But-." I protested, before being cut off with his lips.

"But nothing." He said, kissing me once more.

"Fine." I gave in, sighing. It was actually really sweet of him to do that. Even though he really didn't have to. I wouldn't have minded just sitting home and watching movies all night with him.

"Good." He smiled. "Now, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I gave him a quick peck on his lips, before he ran off to his locker.

"Hey Ally." Trish greeted me, coming up to her locker, next to mine.

"Hey Trish." I replied, while getting out my English book.

"So what are we doing for practice today? Kira said that she wanted to work on the stunts when I talked to her last night."

"That's fine. Do all the girls know the new steps we added last week?" I asked her.

"Yea, Kira said that she worked on them with Kelsey and Caitlyn. And Bridgette helped Lindsey and Nicole over the weekend."

"Great. I want the routine perfect for Friday's game." I said, closing my locker.

"Okay. I'll make sure to talk to Kira and let her know during Physics."

"Great." We started walking down the hall to Ms. Morris' room.

"So Valentine's Day is coming up. You and Austin doing anything?" She questioned.

"Yea. He said he wanted to take me out on our first official date."

"Aww that's so cute." She exclaimed, excitedly.

"What about you? What's up with you and Thomas?" I asked her, curiously. He was this brown-haired boy who was also on the football team. They always used to flirt, but none of us thought of it as more than that. But we were all proved wrong when they announced that they were a couple.

She and Thomas had started dating a few weeks ago. They had gotten paired up for a project in their history class and they had really bonded. He had asked her out one night when he drove her home from working at his house and they had been going out ever since. They were really cute. And as her best friend, I was really happy for her. Especially since she wasn't that lucky in relationships before. But this was one going really well so far.

"He hasn't said anything, but I know he's going to do something big." She beamed.

"You guys are so cute together!" I said, smiling.

"Not as cute as you and Austin." She countered.

And we started giggling as we turned the corner.

"Hey, why don't we have a girls' night after Friday's game? We haven't had one of those in forever!" I offered as we reached the classroom.

"That would be so awesome!" Trish agreed happily as we entered the classroom.

And I couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Someone called me as I was walking to lunch. I had been held up helping Coach Simmons bring extra mats down to the storage room, so I was late for lunch.

I turned around to see who it was. The hall was empty, so it wasn't hard to spot that it was Dallas.

"Hi?" I questioned.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, coming up to me.

"Um, sure?"

"I see that you and Austin are still going out." He pointed out.

"Yea, so?"

"I just want you to be careful. He's going to hurt you, Als. And I don't want to see that happen."

"Austin's not going to hurt me." I defended. "And the last time I checked, you were the one who did."

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I never meant for you to find out like that. I was going to tell you, I swear. I didn't want it to go down like that."

"Yea, sure." I replied, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"I really did. I'm just watching out for you. I've seen guys like him before, Ally. He's only going to break your heart in the end."

"And you weren't?" I retorted.

"Okay, I know you're still upset over what happened, and I really am sorry about that. But I just want you to be careful with him."

"I don't need you telling me what to do! I can control my own life. Why don't you just go over to Cassidy? I'm sure she's just waiting to bite your lips off." I spat, and started walking away from him. Even though I knew the plan was working, I was really annoyed on how he kept saying that Austin was a bad guy. He wasn't at all.

"Wait, Ally." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" I hissed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I still care about you." He said, looking right into my eyes. "I never stopped."

"Then why did you go off and sleep with Cassidy?" I asked, while finally managing to free myself from him.

"Because I didn't know what I had." He told me, caressing my face and starting to lean in. "Before it was gone."

"What are you doi-." But before I could even finish my sentence, his lips crashed onto mine.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't like that." He scoffed.

"What is wrong with you? I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend!"

"Yea, but things with me and Cassidy have been so strained lately. And she's so clingy. Unlike you." He said, coming closer to me. "You were never clingy."

"Because I didn't want to lose you, but I guess that was bound to happen anyway." I replied, backing away.

"Come on Ally. Don't you miss me? Us? What we had?" He cornered me, so that my back was now against the lockers.

"You ruined what we had by sleeping with Cassidy." I said, coldly.

"But don't you miss us? I know you do." He was leaning against me, his hand above my head on the locker, balancing him.

"N-no I don't." I told him, my voice shaking at our proximity. I was really hoping that none of my friends walked out of the cafeteria and saw this.

"You don't have to lie anymore." He whispered, pressing his lips on mine. Months ago, I would've enjoyed this. But now, it was disgusting. I was completely revolted.

"Stop," I commanded, breaking apart the kiss.

"I know you want it." He growled before forcing his lips on mine once more. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I was trying to push him away and struggling to get him off of me, but he grabbed my hands and held me against the locker, making me unable to escape. His hand traveled down to my ass and started squeezing it hard, making me moan into his mouth. But not out of pleasure, out of horror.

Not knowing what to do, my eyes searched around frantically, looking for something, anything, that I could use to make him stop. And then it came to me. Raising my leg up and bending my knee, I brought my foot down into his groin, hard.

"Fuck." He groaned, collapsing onto the floor, on his knees. "Why the hell did you do that for?" He yelled before moaning out in pain and grabbing his hurt 'area'.

"I told you to stop." I spat before turning away from him and walking in the other direction. Not knowing where else to go, I headed into the cafeteria, not knowing what I was going to say to my friends about what had just went down. Or Austin, more importantly.

"Ally!" They all said as they saw me sit down at the table.

"Hey." I said quickly before taking out my lunch. I didn't want to think about what had just happened. I couldn't believe it. Or Dallas. I felt sick.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked.

"I was busy." I snapped.

"Oh, well then." She mumbled, taken aback and hurt. I would've apologized, but my mind was to intent on replaying the incident with Dallas over and over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Austin slid up to me and whispered softly in my ear, concern showing in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said calmly. I didn't want him to think that something happened.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

"Austin, I said I was fine." I said, a little too aggressively.

"Oh, okay." He said, his voice tinged with hurt. He got up and went back to the rest of the football team. I sighed, conflicted, as I watched him leave.

Trish gave me a look as I turned back to my lunch.

"What?" I asked her, defensively.

"You are totally not fine. What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Ally. You can lie to them. But don't lie to me. Or Austin, either. He knows something is up, and so do I. So what is it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Trish." I said. "I just want to forget about it."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing. It was nothing!" I said, irritated. I just didn't want to talk about it!

And just at that moment, Dallas came limping in. As he walked, well, more like hobbled, to our table, he shot me a dirty look before sitting down next to Cassidy on the other side. I quickly looked away.

"Dallas!" She beamed, hugging him. "Where have you been? I was worried?!" She hugged him.

"Nothing. I just got a little held up." He told her, all the while glaring daggers at me.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you since this morning!" She whined and kissed him.

Damn, she _was_ clingy.

"Did something happen with Dallas?" Trish whispered to me, noticing the look he was giving me.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said and began eating my lunch.

She gasped. "Something did happen with him! What was it?"

"Trish, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I pleaded.

"Fine." She let it go, and turned to talking cheer techniques with the rest of the team. And I receded to eating my lunch in silence and isolation.

* * *

I had been pretty quiet the rest of the day, not saying a word to anyone. I was acting just like I had been in December and I knew that my friends were concerned over what was wrong with me. But I just didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget that Dallas had forcibly kissed me and wouldn't let me go. I wanted to forget the feeling of his lips swallowing mine. And of his tongue on mine. And of his hands holding mine. And of his body pressed against my body and me being pressed against the lockers. Just thinking about it made me feel sick.

And I really wasn't looking forward to going to practice that day. Or doing anything, for that matter. Because all I could think about was what had happened. I felt so dirty and dishonest. Like I had cheated on Austin. But I didn't. I hadn't been my fault. I was against Dallas kissing me. But the guilt of having the actual kiss was killing me. And I knew that the right thing to do would be to tell Austin. He would want me to tell him, and I didn't want him to find out from anyone else. Especially Dallas, since they had practice after school. And I knew that Dallas would've obviously changed what happened, making it seem like I was the one who instigated the kiss. And I didn't want him finding out from someone else, who had happened to see, or who Dallas happened to tell. Because knowing him, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. And thankfully, he hadn't talked to me for the rest of the day.

And I knew that the sooner I told Austin, the better chances I had of him not finding out from anyone else and getting upset with me.

Sighing, I closed my locked and started making my way to his, hoping that he was still there and that he hadn't left for practice yet. And he was, thankfully.

"Hey." I said softly, walking up to him.

"Hi." He replied, not even bothering to look at me as he was packing up his bag. I felt bad, knowing that he was mad at me from earlier.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I don't want you to be mad at me." I told him.

"I'm not mad at you. What makes you think that I am?" He asked quickly, turning to face me. He seemed uneasy.

"Well you weren't making eye contact with me and you were acting pretty cold."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, closing his locker.

"And I'm sorry too." I stated. "About before, during lunch."

And a silence fell between us, making me uncomfortable. We hadn't had awkward moments like this in weeks, since before we admitted our feelings to each other.

"Austin." I sighed, at the same time he said my name.

We looked up at each other, confused.

"I have to tell you something." We said simultaneously.

What did he have to tell me? Did something happen? Was something going on?

"What happened?" We asked each other in unison.

"You go." We said.

"No you go." We repeated.

"Fine. I'll go."

"No I'll go."

"Stop!" I exclaimed after we continuously kept speaking at the same time.

"What happened with you?" He questioned.

"What happened with you?" I countered.

"Why don't we go at the same time?" He offered nervously, scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"Okay." I agreed, hoping that by doing this, he wouldn't hear what I say. Or that whatever he said was going to be worse.

"Alright." He nodded. "At the count of three."

"1." I began.

"2." He continued.

"3." We said together. I took a deep breath, and opened up my mouth.

"Dallas kissed me." I blurted out.

"Kira kissed me." He said at the same time I did.

"Wait, what?" We exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I just finished my finals today, thank god! I was watching TV when I realized that I promised I was going to update today, so here I am. And sorry that it wasn't the best, or if it seems a little rushed. I just really wanted to post this for you guys. :)**

**This was honestly not the direction I was initially intending this chapter to go at all, but it just did. And I guess that it's okay. But it's not up to me. What did you guys really think about it? Let me know!**

**20 reviews and I'll try to update by Sunday!**

**And I wrote a one-shot called "The Article", so you can check it out, if you haven't already. :)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**New episode Sunday – Woot Woot! I'm so excited to see it! XD I was looking forward to it all week. It's what kept me going for finals :P**


End file.
